Surviving: Breaking In
by lilwwevixen
Summary: Lexi is the WWE’s newest diva and she is determined to make an impact. She’s already annoyed the general manager and caught the eye of a superstar. Will she be able to survive her first few months? REEDITED SEQUEL COMING SOON
1. First Day

**Hey everyone, i have decided to re-edit this story making a few grammatical changes and such because i was reading through it the other day and i realised how many mistakes i made. I'm also gonna start the sequel soon probably next week sometime. I started a sequel to it but i didn't like it so i'm changing it. Thanks everyone.

* * *

****Summary:** Lexi is the WWE's newest diva and she is determined to make an impact. She's already annoyed the general manager and caught the eye of a superstar. Will she be able to survive her first few months?

**A/N:** Hey peeps I'm back, this is my new story so I'm just gonna see how it goes, so please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

"Damn, your looking cool baby!"

Spinning on her heel, the young woman turned in the direction the voice had come from. Sitting on a pile of crates was the Intercontinental Champion, Carlito. The brunette rolled her eyes and carried on walking until she felt a hand on her arm. Turning back she came face to face with Carlito who didn't look impressed with her.

"I was talking to you sugar, now I'm the Intercontinental Champion, that's cool. Your hot, that's cool. Now sweetie, I've got to hang around here tonight to see if I'm needed, but afterwards I'm going to give you the pleasure and honour of taking me out to dinner baby. So what do you say honey?" The young woman stood for a minute simply staring at Carlito before snatching her arm away and taking a step backwards.

"First of all, I'm not your sugar, sweetie, baby or honey okay? Secondly, I'd rather watch paint dry than go out with you and thirdly, you need a haircut, now leave me the hell alone before I choke you with one of your stupid apples." With that, the woman turned and stormed down the hall, leaving Carlito gaping after her.

* * *

"Stupid Carlito, thinks he's soooooooooooo cool, thinks I wanna take him out, stupid nappy head, he makes me wanna pu-umph," the young woman's quiet muttering was interrupted when she collided with something extremely hard, knocking her to the floor. Sitting on the floor, slightly dazed she looked up to see a hand in front of her face, taking the hand she felt herself pulled to her feet.

"Damn sorry 'bout that I was tryin' to make a quick get away 'n' I wasn't lookin' were I was goin'. You ok?" Looking up slightly, the young woman found herself looking into the blue eyes of John Cena.

"Um soz I wasn't really watchin' were I was goin' anyway, I was too busy tryin' to curse someone but I'm fine thanks." She replied. _"You certainly are fine" _Cena thought.

"Ok then, I gotta run see you around." With that he turned and strolled down the hallway. Raising her eyebrows, the woman turned into the room Cena had just left, to find General Manager Eric Bischoff talking to himself.

"….is about to come to an end. And when it's over, the only person who's going to be embarrassing you is me, because I'm going to make your life a living hell. What do you think about tha…." Turning around, Eric found himself looking not at Cena but at a young woman.

"Um who the hell you talkin' to?" she asked with a small grin on her face.

"Wha..i..he..Never mind that, who the hell are you?" Eric demanded, the woman smiled and adjusted her cap.

"I'm Lexine Andrews, but everyone calls me Lexi, I signed a contract with Mr McMahon a while ago and i've been in training. I was called up and this is my first day on RAW." Reaching into her bag, Lexi pulled out a copy of her contract and handed it to Eric. Taking it from her he flipped through it until he was satisfied.

"Very well then I'll be keeping hold of this, you won't have a match tonight as we're fully booked but just hang around, get to know people and try not to get into any trouble." Eric told her. Nodding slightly, Lexi turned and headed for the door when Eric called her back, turning she re-traced her steps to Eric and waited for him to speak.

"Now Lexine, I know I said we were fully booked but how would you like to make your debut tonight?" seeing that he had caught her interest, Eric continued, "Tonight we are having a Battle of the Bands between Chris Jericho and Fozzy and John Cena and his nobodies. How would you like to be the special guest referee for the contest?"

Lexi thought about it for a few minutes and then answered, "Okay then I'll do it."

"Great, now I'm sure you'll make the _right_ choice when picking the winner and ignore the crowd, they don't know what they want." Extending his hand Eric gave a leering smile.

"Oh don't worry, I will make the right choice and I do believe that the crowd know exactly what they want." Lexine then slapped his hand and smirked as she strolled out of the office leaving a very disgruntled General Manager.

* * *

Later that night, Lillian Garcia stood in the middle of the ring, "Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the Battle of the Bands, and what better place to hold it than the home of the Rock 'n' Roll Hall of Fame, Cleveland, Ohio!." At this the crowd went crazy, but Lillian continued, "And now, allow me to introduce the newest RAW diva, from Liverpool, England, Lexi!"

Linkin Park's Faint blasted throughout the arena as Lexi bounded out to the top of the ramp, the crowd went wild for the simple fact that she had managed to irritate Eric Bischoff on her first night. Raising her arms into the air, she signalled for the crowd to be louder, walking down the ramp, she slapped the fans hands and then jumped up onto the apron and jumped over the top rope, running to one corner she climbed the second turnbuckle and once again raised her hands for more noise. Jumping down she took a microphone from Lillian and stood in the centre of the ring.

"Hellooooooooooooooooo Cleveland," the crowd went wild, as Lexis scouse accent echoed around the arena. "It's time for the Battle of the Bands so lets get this party started." With that the whole arena blacked out as the first people made their way out. Suddenly the lights burst on revealing John Cena, Tha Trademarc and Bumpy Knuckles at the top of the ramp, they then started their performance of Bad Bad Man that blew the roof off the Gund Arena. When they had finished, Chris Jericho sauntered out and informed everyone that Fozzy would not be performing.

"Hold up, hold up," Lexi said, "You're tellin' me that because the fans are gonna boo you, that means you ain't performin', that just sounds like your scared of a little competition." The crowd ooooo'd at this waiting to see how Jericho would react.

"Listen up tuts, I'm not goin' to take any crap from a backward Brit. That's right, you probably wouldn't know good music if it hit you in the face, all you listen to is cheap crap." Jericho sneered.

"Well I listen to Fozzy" Lexi stated with a grin.

"Dayam, she just burned you good Y2Cheap, if you ain't gonna perform then leave the damn stage and let us show you how it's done properly." Cena said, flanked by Tha Trademarc and Bumpy Knuckles. Giving dirty looks to all tree man and to Lexi, Jericho left the top of the ramp looking thoroughly ticked off. Looking around Lexi decided to state the obvious, "Well boys and girls here are your winners, Bumpy Knuckles, Tha Trademarc and the WWE champion John Cena!"

Smiling up at the three men Lexi climbed out of the ring and made her way up to the ramp, as The Time Is Now was performed, she was stopped however by Cena who took her hand and planted a kiss on it. Smiling, Lexi nodded at Cena and made her way backstage to the diva's locker room.

* * *

At the end of the night, Lexi looked on with disgust as Chris Jericho raised Carlito's hand in victory, her blue eyes narrowed in anger when she saw Eric Bischoff applauding what they had done. Making her way back to the locker room from catering she saw Christy Hemme, one of the first friends she had made on RAW. Christy was not alone however, she was posing for pictures with another friend of Lexis, Eugene, smiling at the two Lexi carried on until she found that she was lost and couldn't remember how to get to the divas locker room.

She wandered around hoping to see something familiar until she heard a loud groan of pain, looking around to see where the noise had come from she noticed a locker room door open, peering inside she saw John Cena gingerly putting ice on the back of his neck. Deciding that she would help him and ask where the hell the divas locker room was, Lexi entered the room and approached Cena.

Cena heard a noise and saw two black converse clad feet in front of him, he looked up slowly to see a pair of low-rise baggy jeans, a black top that had three-quarter length sleeves and reached the midriff, written across in red were the words "Made In Liverpool" Cena completed his travel to see blue-grey eyes staring at him, with light brown, long, straight hair peeking out from under a denim cap.

"Are you gonna say somethin' or do I have to flick a switch?" Her strong scouse accent had a hint of amusement in it as she spoke.

"Well you're the one standin' in my locker room, so I'm assumin' you want somethin'" he replied. She smiled and he was mesmerized.

"I heard ye groanin' in pain and wondered if you was okay 'n' I'm kinda lost so I was wonderin' if you could tell me where the divas locker room is." She gave a sheepish grin and sat down next to him on the bench.

"Yeah I'm okay, I just need some painkillers 'n' I'm good to go an' the divas locker room, is the fourth door on the right down this hall." He told her with a grin.

"Cheers me dears, if your sure your okay I'm gonna go, see you next week Cena." With that she left the locker room and left Cena on his own.

"Oh I definitely will see you next week lil lady." Cena said quietly to himself and went back to putting ice on his head.


	2. Deciding To Help

**A/N: **Hey everyone. First of all I'd like to thank Shiyu-Inuyasha, OTHlover04 and CenazMine for reviewing the first chapter, much loved. Secondly if anyone happened to read the story but not review, please review, I accept anonymous reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. So please review, it makes me feel happy. Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

The next week on RAW, Lexi pulled up to the Mohegan Son arena on a very nice, very black and very expensive Harley Davidson. Parking it in a quiet corner of the parking lot she grabbed her bag and began walking to the entrance of the building, when someone's wolf whistle stopped her.

"Wow, now that is what I call ridin' in style," Looking up Lexi, saw John Cena staring at the Harley she had just vacated, focusing his attention on to her he continued, "No offence but how the hell did you afford that baby? I mean they're expensive toys shawty."

"Me Granddad was a self-made millionaire, he died two years ago in October, but the left over money was shared between his four kids, one of them being me mum. The bike was me twenty-first birthday present of her and me dad. And why shawty?" Lexi raised a questioning eyebrow at Cena who smiled back at her.

"Because, look at the size of you, you're just so small. It's pretty funny to see you stood next to boys like the Big Show, you look so tiny. I mean you're what five foot four?" Cena said with a laugh. Frowning at him Lexi punched him on the arm before turning and walking into the building. Stopping at the door, she shouted back,

"I'M FIVE FOOT FIVE ACTUALLY!"

* * *

Later that night a haggard looking crewmember asked Lexi to find Matt Hardy and give him the message on the paper. Nodding, Lexi went in search of the returning Hardy until she found him sitting on some crates in front of a monitor.

"Um hi, one of the gophers asked me to pass this on to you," passing the note to him Lexi smiled and turned to leave.

"Hey, Lexi is it…..?" when she nodded he continued, "I just wanted to say welcome to the WWE and, judging by last week, you've got the right attitude to go far in this business."

"Thanks that means a lot to me and welcome back by the way, it's good to see you back where you belong." Smiling she turned and headed to her original destination, but before she could get there she walked straight into something that felt like a brick wall and went flying to the floor. Looking up she grinned at whom she had walked into and stood up.

"I'm beginning to think you're bad for my health Mr. Cena or is this how you meet all the girls?" the grin that was on Lexis face quickly disappeared when she saw the look of anger on Johns.

"Damn you look like a five year old who had their lollipop stolen what happened?"

"Do me a favour, if you happen to see Y2Cheap then punch him for me ok and if you see Bischoff, tell him he's gonna get what's comin' to him and make sure you call him frostytops. Oh and sorry bout knockin' you over again." With that Cena walked past her and disappeared down the hall. Standing for a second, Lexi regained her senses and once again made her way to her destination, Bischoff's office. She walked in without knocking to find Bischoff, Jericho and Carlito formulating a plan for the match.

"You know, it's rude to walk in without knocking." Eric stated irritably.

"Well I'm only rude to people I don't like so there you go." Lexi replied with a grin, "Anyway Cena asked me to tell you that you're gonna get what's comin' to you and to call you frostytops. So, frostytops, please tell me that you have me scheduled for a match tonight."

"Firstly you can tell Cena that he isn't in a position to be making threats, secondly, you will regret it if you insist on calling me frostytops and thirdly, no you don't have a match the Diva Search is ongoing and we have no space for any other diva action." Eric smirked before turning his back on her.

"Well that's a pile of bull, just because the Diva Search is going on doesn't mean that any other of the diva's can't wrestle, I came here to wrestle and that's exactly what I'm gonna do. Oh and you," Lexi turned and stepped up to Jericho, "Cena also asked me to do this." With that Lexi delivered a str

* * *

aight right-hand to Jericho, the force knocking him into Carlito and sending them both flying to the floor. Letting out a loud laugh Lexi turned and sprinted out of the office and down the hall.

Hearing the totally P'd off voices of Carlito and Jericho, Lexi ducked into the nearest locker room. She leant against the door, trying to catch her breath when she realised she was hiding in someone's locker room. Turning she came face to well stomach with that someone, looking up Lexi slowly backed away from the seven foot giant before smiling sheepishly and waiting for him to speak.

"Can I help you?" The Big Show's voice boomed around the small room. Sticking her chin out defiantly Lexi replied,

"Actually, I just stepped in here so I could avoid getting' the crap kicked out of me so I'll be leaving now." As she was about to slip out of the door Show placed a massive hand on her extremely small arm.

"Who's gonna kick the crap outta you and why?" he asked.

"Well, Cena asked me to do him a favour so I did, but that favour involved my fist connecting very harshly with Jericho's face." Lexi replied with a smile. The Big Show chuckled loudly before removing his hand from her arm. As she walked down the corridor she could still hear him chuckling quietly to himself.

* * *

Later that night Lexi stood watching in horror as Carlito and Jericho kicked the holy hell out of Cena and Eric Bischoff standing at ringside watching with a satisfied smile on his face. Unable to take it any longer, she turned and ran down the hall to find the one person who could stop the madness in the ring. As Lexi turned the corner she saw her target watching on a monitor.

"Mr. McMahon!" running down the hall she skidded to a halt in front of him. "Mr. McMahon you have got to stop this, you can't let this carry on."

"Well Miss Andrews, if you are so concerned why don't you do something about it yourself?" Looking at Vince like he'd grown an extra head, Lexi couldn't come up with an answer.

"You see Miss Andrews, I completely agree with you, this can't carry on but I'm going to let you decide how to stop this." Nodding at Vince, Lexi took off down the hall, a plan already formulating in her mind.

Out in the ring Cena, tired and angry, was staring at Jericho, Cena ran at him and clothes lined him over the top rope. Turning he raised Carlito on to his shoulders and delivered the F-U. Practically collapsing on top of him the crowd roared as something happened behind him, suddenly he heard a three count and the bell rang signalling the end of the match.

"Here is your winner and still WWE Champion, John Cena!"

Turning around Cena came face to face with a smiling Lexi, looking at her clothing, he saw that she was wearing a referee's shirt grabbing his hand and raising his arm in victory, Cena smiled as the crowd went wild. The next thing he knew he was eating canvas.

* * *

Stumbling forward Lexi turned to see a furious Chris Jericho staring at her. Suddenly he grabbed her, picked her up and flung her over the top rope. Lying in a daze, she struggled to her feet only to see Jericho beating the living hell out of Cena. Lexi began to stagger around the outside until she was within meters of Jericho, preparing to attack she felt two arms wrap around her, to prevent her from helping Cena.

Kicking and screaming, she realised it was Carlito who had hold of her. When Jericho had finished and Bischoff had slapped Cena across the face, she felt herself flung to the floor. Pulling herself up she rushed to Cena's side to see blood pouring from him.

Lexi kept her hand on Cena's chest until the three had gone backstage before pulling his arm around her neck and helping him backstage, only stopping to pick up his title belt. In the trainer's room, they both sat in silence while Cena was stitched up and the trainer checked her over. After a while the room emptied leaving the two wrestlers alone. Looking at Cena, Lexi sighed and held her head in her hands to try and stop the pounding she felt there.

"Did ya really punch Jericho?" Looking up Lexi smiled and nodded. Letting out a laugh Cena continued, "You know what? I think this is the beginning of a beautiful partnership. Come on lets get outta here." Smiling at Cena she nodded and walked out of the trainers' room next to him. Unconsciously, she moved closer to him so he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked, both plotting their revenge for next week.


	3. Erics Revenge

**A/N: **Heya people, here's the thing, due to my unbelievable stupidity I missed RAW this week and I've only got the last hour on tape. So this chapter is going on what I read on so if anything is a bit different or out of order then I sincerely apologise but I'm just gonna do my best ok. Anyway I'd like to say a big thanks to **punk monkey, I-just-wanna-live, CenazMine, MissPhilippinesSuperStar and Jen105 **for reviewing chapter 2, much loved. Anyway on with chapter 3 and keep the reviews comin' it makes me happy.

* * *

"DAMN!" Lexi sighed as she bent down to pick up the papers she had been holding in her hands. As she reached for some more of the papers another pair of hands came into her line of vision, looking up she was greeted with the smiling face of Shelton Benjamin. Pulling herself upright she reached out for the papers but frowned when Shelton took a step backwards and began to flick through them. Raising an eyebrow at her, Shelton looked from the papers to Lexi and back to the papers. Sighing impatiently, Lexi crossed her arms and began tapping her red converse clad foot waiting for Shelton to hand the papers.

"You gonna tell me why you have these?" Shelton asked. Rolling her eyes she went to grab the papers he held but frowned when he held them above his head out of her reach. Growling in frustration Lexi looked down the hallway to see a very amused Christy Hemme, Eugene and Matt Hardy watching the scene, raising her middle finger to them Lexi turned back to Shelton who was attempting to control his laughter.

"I was just doing a bit of light reading," Lexi said, throwing out the first excuse she could think of. Shelton looked at her before looking up at the papers he held and then stared back at her with a look on his face which clearly said you-expect-me-to-believe- that.

"Come on Lexi, I'm not stupid, if you wanted to do some light reading you would read a magazine not…" he stopped to chuckle slightly, "...you would not read yours and John Cenas contracts so what gives?" Glaring at him, Lexi quickly poked Shelton under the arm that was holding the contracts; automatically bringing the arm down due to the tickling sensation, Lexi jumped up and grabbed the contracts before tucking them safely under her arm.

"Look this is just between me and you ok? No one else knows about it not even Cena ok it's best to keep it quiet otherwise Bischoff will make sure I'm hurt because I'm not supposed to have these so…."

"Hold up, hold up," Shelton interrupted, "If you not supposed to have them, then why do you have them?"

"I have my ways." She replied.

"You mean you stole them." He stated.

"No I simply borrowed them without permission, there's a difference." She grinned mischievously. "Like I was saying, I'm taking these to be copied so I can keep hold of them and before you say anything, yes I know I have my own copy as does Cena but the copies we were given were done by Bischoff himself and I trust Bischoff about as far as I can throw him. I'm making my own copies so that if Eric tries anything and tells me to look at my contract then I can look at my copy and know I'm looking at the copy of the original, same goes for Cena. You see, Eric has it in big time for Cena and I'm not exactly number one on his Christmas card list, I just wanna make sure that everything he does to me and Cena is well within the limits of our contracts." Lexi looked at Shelton with a smug grin on her face.

"You, my dear, are a genius. I would never have thought of that and I can't think of anyone else who would have," smiling in approval, he continued, " Well I gotta go, I've got a match against Chris Masters tonight and you need to get those copies and get the originals back to where ever the hell you got them from. See ya."

"Well at least someone's getting a match tonight, have fun, see ye later." Lexi smiled and continued on her way down the now empty corridor, slipping into an empty office she quickly copied the contracts before returning the originals back to Bischoff's office and returning to the safety of the divas locker room.

* * *

Later that night, Lexi smiled as she watched an ecstatic Eugene celebrated in the middle of the ring with Hulk Hogan, her smile quickly turned into a gasp of surprise as two hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" a familiar voice said, "I'll give you a clue, he's the hottest, sexiest, most talented superstar in the WWE and he holds a title belt." Smiling to herself, Lexi decided to have a little fun of her own.

"Well with that description it could only be one person, but what are you doing here shouldn't you be on SMACKDOWN. I never had you down as the type of person who would just up and leave Mr. Batista." She felt the hands pulled away from her face she turned to see the shocked look on John Cena's face, unable to control herself she burst out laughing leaning against him for support. When her hysterics had died down she straightened herself up and smiled at Cena who had yet to utter any words.

"Bloody hell the look on you face was absolutely priceless you know, and you can say something if you want to." Lexi said as Cena closed his mouth and took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Did you really think it was Batista?" he asked in a small voice. Smiling softly Lexi placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"No not really I was just playin' with you it was too tempting not to say it," chuckling softly Lexi looked at Cena who had a slight smile on his face, "Not to sound horrible or anythin' but was there somethin' you wanted?"

"Um yeah actually I was on my way to catering an' I was wonderin' if you wanted to join me?" Cena asked and Lexi was certain she could she the faintest traces of a blush on his face.

"Wait a minute, you're not meant to be here." Lexi said.

"Shawty I'm the WWE champion, I am _definitely_ meant to be here. It's just that the doctors said I _shouldn't _be here. So we gonna eat or not?" Cena asked, quickly changing the subject. Lexi narrowed her eyes in mock-annoyance.

"It's a good thing that my stomach is about to join the conversation otherwise I would be locking you in the boot of a cab and sending you far away from here," she then smiled and carried on, "But as it happens I'm starvin' so lets eat," The two then proceeded to catering, talking and joking all the way. When they arrived, Lexi heard her name mentioned on the monitor, turning and moving closer she sighed in frustration as she heard Bischoff calling her out on the Highlight Reel.

"Oh crap, I'm hungry and I want food and now stupid bloody Eric wants me to go out to the stupid bloody Highlight Reel so he can stupid bloody yell at me." Lexi frowned in annoyance.

"You want me to come with you?" Cena asked. Sighing Lexi turned to leave.

"Nah I'm ok just make sure you watch what goes on out there ok, I don't wanna end up with stitches in my head too." With that Lexi turned and headed out to the ring.

For the second time in her career, Linkin Parks Faint blasted through the arena. Lexi bounced out to the top of the ramp, as the crowd gave her a standing ovation, raising her hands to signal for more noise, she strolled down the ramp, slapping a few of the fans hands. Sliding into the ring, she ran to the corner and climbed to the second turnbuckle and once again signalled for more noise. Jumping down she took a microphone off Lillian and faced the two men in front of her. Raising her mic to speak, the diva stopped as a Lexi chant was started up. Smiling and waving to the fans, Lexi raised her mic and spoke to Bischoff.

"Hey Bitchoff, I heard you wanted to see me. Soooooooooooooooooooo what's up?" Lexi grinned at the irritated General Manager.

"What's up? What's up?" Eric asked in a disbelieving voice, " The thing is Lexine, last week you interfered in matters that did not concern you. You stuck your nose where it didn't belong and I wan…."

"Woooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah wait a minute Eric," Lexi interrupted, "Matter that didn't concern me huh? Those matters concerned me because Vince McMahon _told_ me to do something about it. I went to him, said he had do stop what you and your little lap dog were doin' so he told me that he was gonna let me decide how to stop it. So I decided and stopped it." Lexi finished with a satisfied smile.

"Well if you hadn't noticed Miss Andrews, Vince is not here tonight so you really have no one to confirm your story. As I was saying earlier, I want you to publicly apologise to me, Chris Jericho, Carlito and to these fans for ruining last weeks main event." Eric smiled evilly as Lexi raised her middle finger to him.

"Well you want an apology then you're gonna get one, I'm sorry," the crowd sat in stunned silence as did everyone backstage but Lexi continued, "I'm sorry that all you people have to put up with this asshole of a General Manager each and every week. I'm also sorry that you have to see your favourite superstars held back, degraded and un-allowed to wrestle. But what I'm not sorry for is doing what I decided to do last week and I'm not sorry for helping John Cena and I'm definitely not sorry that I punched you last week Jerky. How's that for an apology?" Lexi grinned then staggered backwards as Eric's hand came swiftly across her face, the slap echoing through the arena.

"You think you're so funny Lexine, well let's see how funny you are in your first wrestling match on RAW. You've got the time it takes to clear this ring to prepare as your first match will be against none other than Chris Jericho." Laughing loudly Eric and Jericho stepped back to discuss a game plan for the match. Lexi stood very still, mentally re-reading her original contract knowing that Eric was well within his rights to put her in this match.

When the ring was clear, Jericho stepped forward at the same time as Lexi, Eric signalled for the bell as she realised that he was the referee. Focusing her attention back to Jericho she grabbed his hand as he went to slap her and pushed him back.

Without hesitating, Lexi performed a perfect drop kick on Jericho before doing a standing moonsault on him and going for the cover. Instead of hearing a three count she felt herself being lifted up and flung across the ring, looking up Lexi saw Eric Bischoff telling Jericho to get on with it. Lexi stood and attempted to clothesline Jericho but he countered it with an Irish Whip, as she bounced of the ropes she felt someone grab her foot and she slammed face first into the mat. Feeling herself pulled out of the ring she was once again slammed to the mat when someone began to punch and kick her. She tried to cover up and was almost thankful when she was rolled back into the ring. That feeling quickly disappeared when she found herself in the Walls of Jericho, yelling in pain Lexi felt Eric slapping her across the back of her head.

Gritting her teeth Lexi looked up and spat at him, right in the eye. Slapping her once again Eric decided to end the match and signalled for the bell, cursing loudly Lexi began to yell.

"I didn't tap you bastard! I didn't tap you arsehole! You are gonna pay for this!" Lexi began to growl in pain as Jericho refused to break the hold. She was just about to tap when Jericho let go, crawling to the corner she propped herself up on the first turnbuckle and saw John Cena beating the hell out of Carlito. She looked on in satisfaction as he F-U'd Carlito, dedicated to Jericho, Cena kicked Carlito out of the ring and stared at Jericho as if daring him to come into the ring. When the three had gone Cena turned to Lexi and immediately began helping her up.

"Come on take it slowly now that's it, just put your weight on me ok." Cena said, taking great care not to hurt her already injured back. Helping her walk across the ring, Cena helped her through the ropes before lifting her off the apron and down to the floor. Walking was exceedingly painful for Lexi and they made slow progress, in the end Cena picked her up and carried her to the trainers' office and set her down gently on the bed. Neither uttered a word as she was examined, the trainer left the room after giving her strict instructions to take a hot bath and some painkillers. The two sat in silence, both getting a feeling of déjà vu from the previous week.

"I didn't tap you know." Cena nearly fell off his chair in surprise when Lexi suddenly spoke, looking up he met her eyes to see they were filled with sadness. Sighing, Cena dragged his chair over to the bad where she was seated and sat in front of her. Taking her hands in his Cena squeezed them.

"I know you didn't sweetie, you were nowhere near tapping and I know that you would never quit. Don't beat yourself up about it ok, Eric has it in for the both of us and I know that he's gonna make a big deal out of tonight's match so don't worry about it ok." Cena smiled when he saw the light grin on Lexis face and then frowned again as he remembered his match for next week against Jericho and Carlito. _"Those two are gonna pay for hurting Lexi, how they could bring themselves to lay their hands on a woman I have no idea."_ Cena thought.

Looking at the screen Cena once again smiled as he saw it was time for the world premiere of Right Now. Sitting on the bed so that he could see the screen properly he wrapped hi arm around Lexi as she laid her head on his shoulder, both content in each other's company. When the song had finished, Lexi nodded her head in approval and smiled up at Cena.

"Hey listen, I was thinkin' that coz' we didn't get chance to eat before how bout we go out for some food after the show, or if your back isn't up to it the we could go back to the hotel and order room service or somethin'?" Inwardly Cena prayed she would say yes and waited for her answer.

"Sure, I'd love to and I'll be ok to go out just as long I don't strain me back to much." Lexi answered with a shy smile. Cena smiled back and stood up.

"Ok then, well I've got to go do some stuff but I'll swing by the divas locker room after the show to pick you up." He smiled at her and then left, leaving Lexi to her thoughts. Deciding she would take a shower in the locker room, Lexi got up and slowly began to make her way to the divas locker room. On her way there she saw someone she had been dying to talk to since she arrived on RAW, walking as quickly as she could without hurting herself she caught up to the superstar.

"Excuse me, Mr Hogan?" Hulk turned and smiled at the young diva.

"Please call me Hulk lil lady, what can I do for you?" Hulk smiled at the diva who was in obvious pain.

"I know this probably sounds stupid but I was wondering if I could have your autograph?" Lexi smiled sheepishly and then genuinely as the megastar signed the paper she was holding. Thanking him she turned to go but found Hulks hand on her arm.

"Hey listen, my son thinks you're amazing and he has a huge crush on you, so would you be able to give me an autograph for him and one for me as well?" Nodding in surprise, Lexi signed two pieces of paper and handed them to Hulk. Smiling she turned and went to the divas locker room where she was interrogated by Christy who had somehow discovered that she was going out for food with John Cena and began turning it into a wedding.

After convincing Christy it was just two friends going out for something to eat, Lexi showered and changed into something more comfortable and less sweaty. She decided on faded flared jeans with black flamed converse and a black t-shirt with a fire in the middle of it. She did her hair in two plaits and grabbed her denim jacket before sitting down to watch Hogan and HBK face to face. When the show had finished a knock was heard at the door, Christy volunteered to open it whilst running towards the door. She pulled it open to reveal a smiling John Cena, who had changed into black cargo pants, white trainers and a white The Champ Is Here t-shirt, he held a black jacket and topped it off with a Chain Gang cap to hide the plaster covering the stitches.

"Hey is Lexi ready to go?" Christy turned and walked towards the bathroom whilst mouthing Oh My God to Lexi. Shaking her head Lexi grabbed her purse and walked out of the locker room. Smiling up at Cena they began to walk slowly down the corridor, as they stepped out into the cool night air, Cena wrapped his arm around Lexis shoulders as she put hers around his back. They then began walking without a care in the world, just enjoying each other's company.


	4. Ringside Duties

**A/N 1: **Heya people, I'm sorry about the long wait, it's just that I was sick last week, and I went away for a few days at the beginning of the week. So I'll try to have the SummerSlam chapter up soon and then this weeks RAW. I'd like to thank **MissPhilippinesSuperStar, punk monkey and CenazMine **for reviewing chapter 3, love ya lots like jelly tots. To CenazMine I completely had a mental block, which happens quite often to me, so thanks for e-mailing me back. Anyway I apologise for the wait and these chapters might not be marvellous, as I still feel dodgy.

* * *

"I want every single dirty detail and you are not leaving this room until I get it."

Looking up, Lexi found herself looking at a determined Christy Hemme. Raising her eyebrows, Lexi simply resumed her earlier task of reading the latest edition of the RAW magazine. Not one to be ignored, Christy took the seat next to her and began poking her in the side of the head, rolling her eyes Lexi began reading an article on Hogan vs. HBK.

"Hey ladies mind if I join you?" Not waiting for an answer, Matt Hardy took the seat opposite the two divas, the table becoming silent as Lexi read, Matt ate and Christy poked Lexi. Looking at the magazine, Matt began to chuckle.

"Doing some light reading huh Lex?" Lexi simply raised her middle finger at him before slowly looking up at him curiously.

"Who told you about that?" she asked him.

"Shelton, I asked what he was doing with those papers and he told me." Lexi frowned whilst making a mental note to hurt Shelton when she saw him. She carried on reading, while Matt read the article upside down.

"For God's sake just tell me what happened!" Christy's sudden yell caused Matt to jump and knock his orange juice, which spilled all over the magazine and all over Lexis' white shirt and pants. Lexi just sat in disbelief while staring at the juice stains on her clothes.

"Listen X I'm really sorry, I didn't realise that he was going to knock the juice over, I'm soooooo sorry. I just wanted to know what happened with you and John last week, please don't hit me." Christy began to panic and looked around for a cloth to wipe up the mess. Lexi looked up at Christy and then to Matt. The second her and Matt's eyes met they both simultaneously burst out in hysterical laughter, Christy stood and watched as the two almost fell off their chairs and then tried to contain their laughter. When they had finally calmed down Lexi stood up and faced Christy.

"That was bloody funny, your face was a picture. I wouldn't hit you sweetie but I need to go change now see you both later." Lexi smiled and left catering. She arrived at the divas locker room still chuckling lightly to find an irritated looking Ashley standing outside. Lexi looked at Ashley curiously before attempting to enter the locker room only to find that it was locked.

"What the hell? Why's the room locked Lee?" Lexi looked at Ashley who ran a hand through her hair.

"Well, we were going in to freshen up for the final of the Diva Search and as we went in _she_ was in front of me. _She_ opened the door and John Cena was in there, I assume he was waiting for you. Then _she_ rushed in, slammed the door in my face and locked it. That was ten minutes ago." Ashley finished, glaring at the door.

"Err ok who's _she_?" Lexi questioned.

"Leyla" Ashley spat out.

"Oh so she's locked herself in there with John 'as she? Ah well, I need to change so I guess we're goin' in, stand back Lee" Ashley moved back while Lexi moved in front of the door, stepping back, she lifted her leg and kicked the door. The door flew open and bounced off the wall inside.

"Cool" Ashley said in approval. Grinning, Lexi sauntered in to find Cena sitting on the bench, leaning as far back as possible with a look of terror mixed with relief at seeing Lexi on his face with Leyla straddling him staring at the door in shock.

"Excuse me, but we are trying to have some time alone." Leyla stated indignantly.

"Yeah well I need to change and Lee needs to freshen up so go be alone somewhere else." Lexi smirked and began rummaging through her bag. Sensing someone behind her Lexi stood and turned to see a fuming Leyla.

"Can I help you dear?" Asked Lexi sweetly. Leyla said nothing but simply raised two fingers at the British diva before hurrying out of the door. Lexi stared after her before looking back to Cena, who still hadn't moved, and chuckling slightly.

"Ye look like you've just been told you've gotta give Snitsky a kiss." Cena gave her a sarcastic smile before moving to sit next to her bag.

"Yeah well you'd look like that if you'd almost been…been…. raped by a sex starved maniac. I mean, she was desperate. She locked the door an' ran at me, I nearly had a heart attack, she kept tryin' to shove her chest in my face an' put her hands down my pants. It was scary." Cena finished his tirade and looked at the floor.

"Awwwww poor baby, was the nasty woman tryin' to make you to things you didn't want to?" Lexi said, in a voice used when speaking to a toddler. Laughing, she pulled out some clothes and began looking for her brush. John had spotted the stain and was looking at it with interest.

"Are you getting' changed?" when Lexi nodded he continued, "Does this mean that you're gonna give me a strip show?" Raising her eyebrows Lexi made her way to the bathroom that Ashley had just vacated, waving at the two, the diva hopeful left the room.

"I thought you would've had enough of half naked women all over ye" Lexi replied as she closed the door.

"Shawty if it you were the half naked woman then I wouldn't mind at all." Cena shouted through the door. Hearing her laughing, Cena smiled. He enjoyed this, the banter between the two of them. If you could call it banter, many others had chosen to call it flirting but Cena didn't care, he just enjoyed spending time with the diva.

However, he was pretty unsure of his feelings. Sure he liked her, it didn't take a rocket scientist to work that one out, but he knew that the attraction went deeper. It was hard for him to understand what other feelings he had for Lexi. He knew that she liked him, she didn't exactly hide it. They had gone out last week to a quiet diner and just talked. He knew all about her childhood and she knew about his, they had talked for hours and laughed and joked, the night had ended with him walking her back to her hotel room with a kiss on the cheek.

He wasn't sure if it had been a date or just two friends out together. He had been asked what they were. Were they friends? A couple? John hadn't been able to answer, he had simply said that they were what they were and left the person to come to their own conclusions. He knew there had been talk amongst the employees of the WWE, news of his and Lexis' interest in each other had travelled all over the company, he had even received what he thought to be a rather amusing phone call from Dave Batista on SMACKDOWN who wanted to know all the details, he had never pictured Dave to be a gossip. In his mind he decided to ask her when she came out of the bathroom.

"Well what d'ye think?" Looking up John felt his jaw drop as Lexi gave a small twirl.

She was wearing dangerously low-rise, ripped baggy jeans, a matching tight denim sleeveless jacket/top that stopped four inches below her chest, showing off her tanned and toned stomach, and had the top two buttons undone, showing just enough cleavage but not too much. Her light brown hair was hanging loose reaching halfway down her back and she was wearing light blue converse, to finish off the outfit she wore a gold necklace with a small ruby Liver Bird hanging off it, a gold and ruby bracelet and she had not one trace of make-up on her face.

"Hello Earth to John please respond." Lexi waved her hand in front of Johns face as he regained his senses.

"You look amazing" John told her.

"Why thank you a girl has to look her best," Lexi smiled broadly then carried on, "Hey shouldn't you be getting ready for your handicap match?"

"Um yeah I s'pose I should but actu…" Before John could finish Lexi cut him off.

"Hey listen, I was wonderin', as it's a handicap match and we both know that Bitchoff will be out there, I could go out to ringside with you. But before you say no think about it." Lexi looked at John who looked straight back at her.

"Ok I'll make a deal with ya shawty, you can go to ringside with me _if_ we can talk later on. An' I don't mean talkin' 'bout the weather, I mean talk as in serious talk ok?" Lexi looked at John with confusion etched upon her face.

"Oooooooooooooooooooookay then, deal. Quick question, what d'ye wanna talk about?" Lexi asked.

"You'll find out later on now lets go eat." John stood up and headed for the door.

"Are you always hungry?" Lexi asked. John laughed and flicked Lexi on her arm.

"Yup" The two laughed and walked to catering whilst having a flicking fight that resulted in John falling over a bucket of water that resulted in them both being yelled at by a cleaner. They made their way into catering and sat at a table with Matt Hardy, Christy and Shelton Benjamin who were discussing Shawn Michaels little speech.

"C'mon, Shawn knows the fans in Montreal don't like him anyway, but to rub it in their faces and play Bret's entrance music, that's totally out of order." Shelton said.

"Shawn's doin' it so he can get a rise out of the fans, an' it's workin'. He knows they don't like 'im coz' of what he did to Bret Hart so he ain't gonna try and change it." Lexi said, entering the conversation.

"Well would you look at that," the group looked up to find Rob Conway standing at the table, "Not only can the girl wrestle, but she's got brains as well."

"Can we help you Rob?" Shelton asked with caution in his voice. Smiling, Rob sat on the empty chair next to Lexi and put his arm around her. John felt jealousy and rage bubbling up inside of himself, the strength of the emotions surprising him.

"You four," he said pointing to Matt, Christy, Shelton and John, "No you can't but you, my dear Lexine, can. I have a problem and I was wondering if you could assist me in solving it." Lexi looked at him suspiciously and then at the arm around her.

"And what would this problem be Mr. Conway?" Lexi asked sweetly.

"Well you see the thing is, during my workout routine to keep this gorgeous body looking good I seem to have pulled something in my leg. So you see the thing is, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to give me a massage. In private mind you, and I'm sure you wouldn't mind if my trousers weren't on." Rob looked at Lexi who looked at him with disgust.

"In your dreams," she shuddered.

"No in yours." Rob countered.

"Yeah, my nightmares." She replied.

"Well aren't we the little feisty one, hmmm. Well the offer still stands, so whenever you're ready." With that he stood up and made his way out. Determined to have the last word, Lexi shouted after him.

"And less of the little!" The table erupted in laughter as Lexi began wiping her shoulders as if she was wiping any traces of Rob off her.

* * *

Some time later the wrestlers were still settled in catering.

"Who do you think is going to win the diva search?" Christy asked.

"It's gorra be Lee." Lexi said.

"I dunno, Leyla's got quite a few people rooting for her." Shelton said.

"Yeah I know, but when they did the surprise thing, Leyla said she was naked and she wasn't. She lied to the fans." Matt said.

"I'm glad she wasn't naked, I hope she's never naked when I'm around. I hope she's never around when I'm around." John said, still clearly disturbed with his encounter with Leyla earlier on. The rest of the stars started to laugh.

"C'mon Shawty, my match is up soon." Standing up, Lexi and John said goodbye to their friends. They then made their way to the ramp entrance where they saw on the monitor, Eric, Y2J and Carlito making their way down to the ring with the Canadian flag held high. Lexi chuckled lightly seeing as the fans were still booing them. John and Lexi waited for the music to hit before making their way out to a standing ovation. Lexi waited outside the ring, directly opposite Eric Bischoff.

* * *

They were well into the match and Lexi was nearly having heart attacks. She had kept the crowd going, starting up chants and getting them to make noise, she had a small cut above her right eye where Eric had thrown her head first into the steps, because she had prevented him from giving John a cheap shot. She could feel the blood trickling down her face and could feel herself swaying, she suspected she had light concussion, but stayed focused on the match.

Jericho attempted to apply the walls of Jericho but Cena kicked him off causing Jericho to slam into Carlito which referee Chris Kay signals a tag has been made, oblivious to the referees actions, Jericho and Cena continue to exchange blows in the ring. Cena knocked Jericho down with a blow before giving a clothes line Carlito and following up with a flying hip lock followed by the spinning side slam.

Seeing Eric on the apron distracting the referee and seeing John now distracted with Jericho, Lexi climbed to the top turnbuckle and leaped off performing a perfect moonsault on Carlito. Rolling out of the ring she found herself face to face with Jericho who promptly gave her a DDT on the outside. She heard the bell ring and John declared the winner before hearing a sickening thud of what sounded like someone being hit with a chair. Lexi struggled to stand and used the apron to pull herself up; she had her head just above the apron before freezing at the site in the ring. John was lying flat out in the ring while the referee was talking to him and shaking his shoulders. Heaving herself into the ring, Lexi crawled over to the two and saw the distant look in John's eyes.

"What happened to him?" Lexi asked.

"Jericho hit him with a chair and he hit him hard, I think he's got concussion." Chris Kay answered.

"We've gorra get him out of here, you go one side and I'll go the other." The two then part dragged part carried Cena back to the trainers office who immediately sent Lexi to be cleaned up.

"You're lucky you don't need stitches and the concussion is minor. Try to stay awake for at least two more hours and if you throw up, faint or get bouts of dizziness then go straight to a hospital okay." Nodding, Lexi thanked the trainer and walked to the next room were John was being treated. She stayed by the door until the trainer was finished and then approached the trainer's table that John was lying on.

"We should reserve places here shouldn't we." Lexi said, attempting to lighten the mood. Cena opened his eyes and looked at her, his expression unreadable.

"You ok?" He asked. Lexi looked at him as if he had just grown an extra arm.

"You're askin' if I'm ok? You're the one who got whacked with a chair and you're askin' if I'm ok? That chair must have done more damage than I thought." Lexi said.

John smiled lightly and sat up, patting the space next to him, indicating to her that she should sit. Lexi took the place and John began examining the cut on her head.

"That looks painful." He stated.

"I'll live." Lexi told him. The two sat in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Looking at the monitor, Lexi saw Edge celebrating his win over Val Venis by showing a very public display of affection with Lita.

"Hey, who won the diva search?" John looked at her and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Dunno but I suppose you'll want to find out huh?" Lexi smiled and then stood up.

"Yeah I wanna take a shower as well, but I promise when I'm done I'll come find you and we can have that talk you were goin' on about before." Lexi then turned and left, heading for the divas locker room. On her way she met an ecstatic Ashley who told Lexi that Eric Bischoff wanted to see her, after congratulating the newest diva Lexi made her way to Bischoffs' office, her head still pounding. She entered the room to find Eric and Carlito waiting for her.

* * *

Ten minutes later a fuming Lexi stormed out of the General Managers room and headed straight for the divas locker room. She heard someone calling her name but ignored him or her, feeling too irate to talk to anyone. She then felt herself swung round and came face to face with the owner of the voice.

"WHAT?" she barked out.

"Hey hey hey, calm down, I only wanted to know what was the matter." Shelton Benjamin put his hands up in defence.

"Sorry Shelton, I'm just a little ticked off right now, I didn't mean to snap." Shelton raised his eyebrows as Lexi sighed.

"A little ticked off? You seem more than a little ticked off to me. What gives?" Lexi simply shook her head.

"I'll tell you later, I've gorra go find John coz' he wants to talk and I need to speak to him." Shelton nodded and pulled her in for a hug.

"Ok, remember though, if you ever need someone to talk to just come find me." Lexi smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He grinned and the two went their separate ways. Looking up Lexi saw John stood at the end of the corridor with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Hey I was just comin' to find you, we need to talk." Lexi said as she approached.

"No we don't." Cena said coldly. Lexi looked at him in confusion.

"Huh?"

"I said, no we don't, are you deaf or something?" John looked at Lexi who looked straight back at him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. Now we don't need to talk I guess you'll be going to find Shelton." John said, watching her closely to see her reaction. Lexi was completely at loss as to what John was talking about.

"Shelton? What d'ye me…" But John cut her off.

"You know you could have at least taken a shower before you came to see me. Then I wouldn't have been suspicious. It's actually a good thing I decided to come and find you, otherwise I wouldn't have found out about the two of you." Lexi looked at Cena as if he had suddenly sprouted an extra arm.

"What in the blue hell are you talking about? Two of who? Found out what?" Lexi was completely baffled and it showed on her expression.

"Don't act all innocent with me coz' it won't work! Do you really think you could get away with this? Stringin' me along, pretendin' to care and all the time you were sneakin' around behind my back with Shelton!" John yelled at her. Lexi looked up at Cena who had a look of pure rage in his eyes, "You just saw me as a play thing. I bet you and him were laughing at me all the time weren't you? I can't believe…"

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Lexi screamed, losing her temper, they had attracted a small crowd of people, "Shelton just wanted to know what was wrong and if he could help! He was concerned because I was pissed beyond hell! He was telling me that if I needed someone to talk to then to go see him! He was being a friend! I can't believe that you think I would do that to you! Why would I do that to you!"

"Why don't you tell me?" Cena snapped at her.

"I haven't showered because I've been stuck in Bischoff's office for the past ten minutes while he gave me some oh so pleasant news. I came straight out to find you and was stopped by Shelton who wanted to find out what was wrong with me. We had a quick talk then he hugged me and left." She told him coldly.

"Yeah and you kissed him." He pointed out.

"I gave him a peck on the cheek. I do that to all of me mates," Lexi informed him, "D'ye know what? I'm done with you. You took a simple conversation and made out we were havin' a relationship. I can't believe you think that I would sink that low, I care about you John and I like you a lot. I can't understand why you're acting like this and I don't wanna know. Just keep away from me ok?" Lexi turned and walked down the hallway before turning back to Cena, who stood there looking helpless.

"By the way, the news I got off Eric," she said, as Johns heart shattered at the sadness in her voice, "I've gorra match at Summer Slam, against Carlito." With that she turned and left John standing in the hall feeling as though his world had just ended. Lexi returned to the empty divas locker room, grabbed her bag and went to the parking lot. On her way out she saw HBK locking the Sharpshooter on Hulk Hogan, she shook her head and made her way her bike. As she was securing her bag she heard voices entering the car park.

"So there's nothing to worry about with Lexi then?" she heard Leylas' voice say.

"Nah if she's got any beef with you then she can come to me." John replied.

"Shhhhh there she is." The two came into view as Lexi looked up to see John with his arms wrapped around Leyla. He looked Lexi dead in the eye before turning and pulling Leyla in for a deep kiss. Lexi mounted her bike and drove past the two, she turned onto the road and sped towards the hotel, the tears flowing freely down her face, concealed to everyone else by her helmet.


	5. DISCLAIMER

Heya everyone, I suddenly realized that I haven't put a disclaimer on any of my chapters so here it is:

I don't own any of the WWE superstars. I wish I did but I don't. I only own Lexi. I also don't own Linkin Park who do Lexis' theme. Lexi is mine but nothing else is. Sorry about this I just don't want to get in any trouble.

Lilwwevixen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. SummerSlam

**A/N:** Hey everyone, this is the Summer Slam chapter, I'm gonna try to have RAW up soon and then carry on with the regular routine of once a week. I hate it when I'm sick, coz' it means that I can't write and then I'm behind. In this chapter there are some facts about diva matches and I got the information of the archives so it is accurate. Anyway here's the next chapter so enjoy.

* * *

Lexi sped into the parking lot MCI Centre in Washington DC for her first ever pay-per-view, she parked her Harley in her usual quiet corner and entered the building, keeping her head down until she got to the divas locker room. Upon entering she was greeted by a very concerned Christy and Ashley who immediately sat her down in the corner and scolded her for not answering any of their calls.

"We were so worried, when we tried to find out what room you were in, they told us you had checked out. We phoned around but no one knew where you had gone, we couldn't find you at the house shows when you had wrestled, why didn't you answer any of our calls?" Christy asked. Lexi looked around the room to see all eyes were on her; even the SMACKDOWN divas were listening closely. Not wanting the entire roster to be gossiping about her she simply shook her head.

"I'll tell you both later. Right now I have a match to prepare for." As soon as the words left her mouth the entire locker room gasped and Lexi found herself surrounded by divas.

"A match? Really? Tell me you're being serious." Lexi looked at Torrie Wilson curiously before nodding.

"Yeah what's the big deal?" The rest of the divas looked at her as if she was stupid.

"Lexi, there hasn't been an actual diva vs. diva wrestling match in a hell of a long time." Maria replied. The other divas nodded in agreement.

"The last SMACKDOWN diva vs. diva was 28th July, Melina vs. Torrie. The last time a diva was in action was 18th August, that was Booker T and Sharmell vs. Joey Mercury and Melina." Candice informed her.

"RAW is even further back. On the 8th August, The Heartthrobs and Victoria went up against The Hurricane, Rosey and Stacey Keibler. On 6th June The Heartthrobs and Victoria went up against Hurricane, Rosey and me." Christy told her.

"On 16th May, Christy and Candice had a lingerie pillow fight, but that isn't an actual wrestling match. The last diva vs. diva match on RAW was four months ago," Stacey told Lexi, "It was 11th April, Christy and Victoria vs. Trish Stratus and Molly Holly."

"It's ridiculous, divas like Miss Jackie, Dawn-Marie, Molly Holly and Gail Kim were all released from the WWE and now there are practically hardly any diva appearances, except for ring announcing, valeting, swim suit contests or stupid matches like that. That's why when a diva gets an actual wrestling match it's a very big deal." Christy stated. Lexi looked at the divas who all stared back at her, she could tell that they were on the verge of beating her opponents name out of her.

"Well, I hate to disappoint you's but I'm not goin' up against a diva. I'm facin' Carlito." Lexi looked as the faces in front of her showed shock, terror, concern and anger.

"What? Eric put you in a match against Carlito. I don't like him or anything but he is one hell of an athlete, are you going to be able to cope?" Stacey inquired. Lexi looked at the blonde diva with pure emotion in her eyes and voice.

"I know he's a good athlete and I also know that he will cheat to win. But after hearing what you've all said about the divas being neglected I _have_ to do this. Not just for me, but for all of us. If I can go out there and beat him then people will see that we are not just here to be stripped to our underwear and throw pillows at each other. We all came here to wrestle, no matter what anyone says, I am gonna wrestle. They advertise all these tours by saying that the men have so much passion and pride for this business. Well so do I and I am gonna prove it by makin' things happen. I know that you all have the same pride and passion as all the male superstars. All we need to do now is prove it because I refuse to be told week in week out that there is no space for a diva match. I'm gonna beat Carlito coz' I can, he may be a great athlete, but so am I, and I'm gonna prove it." Lexi stood up and left the room in a stunned silence after her speech.

* * *

Wandering around she found herself in a deserted corridor with bad lighting. Walking down she felt someone's eyes on her, turning she saw that there was no one there, frowning, she carried on walking until the lights flickered off and she felt someone brush against her back. Spinning round as the lights came on she once again found no one there, sighing in frustration she stated loudly,

"If you're tryin' to scare me then it ain't workin' but if you're tryin' to piss me off then it's workin' perfectly." Turning around she nearly jumped out of her skin when she came face to face with The Undertaker.

"Are you tryin' to give me a heart attack? Just coz' I said I wasn't scared, doesn't mean I can't be surprised." She told him. When he didn't answer she simply tried to walk past him but he kept blocking her way. After several attempts she finally stepped back, crossed her arms and began to tap her foot impatiently on the floor. The Undertaker eyed the young diva, slightly confused as to why she didn't seem to be afraid. He could neither see nor sense fear in the way she stood, the expression on her face or her emotions deep inside her body. But there was one emotion that he could both see and sense. It was displayed in the way she spoke, stood, walked and looked; he could sense it in the very depths of her soul.

"You are drowning in a pool of sadness, you are desperately trying to swim, to keep your head above the surface but as time goes by it comes increasingly difficult. The darkness of the deep calls to you and you are on the verge of answering. You are strong-willed and are trying desperately not to quit but to carry on fighting. You are searching for something or someone to keep you afloat; you are searching for someone or something to fight for. Your quest for justice for your fellow divas keeps you just at the surface, but you know that there is only so much you can do. In your heart you know whom you can fight for, you know who can be your life-jacket, he can pull you out of this pool and make you be you again. Others do not see the change in you as you disguise it well, but I see it and I know you do. You are changing for the worse and it will become more noticeable as time goes by, you know that you were right and that you have done nothing wrong, but you must set the wheels in motion. Do not be afraid to do so, you will soon be out of the pool and yourself again." The lights then flickered out, enveloping the corridor in darkness, they came back on and Lexi was once again alone. Looking around, she turned and made her way back to the locker room to change.

As she changed she blocked out the other divas chatter, her mind filled with The Undertakers words, they completely confused her yet made perfect sense, she knew what he was talking about but then she didn't. She really didn't need this before her match.

"Well girlies, will I do?" The divas turned and smiled at Lexi. She was wearing black wrestling boots, black cargo pants with red stitching at the top, a black belly top with BRAWLER written across in red, her hair was in two plaits and she had put on some red elbow pads and red fingerless gloves with black skulls on them. All the divas nodded in approval and then wished her luck as she left the room. On her way to the entrance of the ramp she was stopped by several stars who also wished her luck. As she waited for her music to begin the one superstar she didn't wish to talk to approached her.

"Um ….hey." Lexi ignored him and began stretching as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Listen, Shawty I just wanted to apologise for last week ok, so I'm sorry." Lexi looked at John and saw that he was being sincere, she sighed in frustration and began stretching.

"I don't need this right now. I've gorra match and I need to stay focused, I can't be dealin' with this ok. I ain't acceptin' your apology coz' I need a hell of a lot better than that, but we need to talk. I'll come to your locker room after your match and then we'll talk." Lexi said. John nodded and began to walk away but he turned and looked back at her.

"Good luck Shawty." Lexi nodded before making her way to the ring, she did her pose for the fans and then watched as Carlito casually made his way out. It was clear he was expecting a quick win and Lexi was determined to prove him wrong.

Referee Chris Kay signalled for the bell and the match began. Lexi and Carlito locked up and Lexi backed him into the corner, then giving a clean break. They locked up again and Carlito backed Lexi into the corner before giving a clean break, but then attempting a chop which Lexi ducked from.

After a third lock up Carlito got Lexi in a side headlock, Lexi sent him to the ropes but he came back with a shoulder block, knocking Lexi to the mat. She looked up to see him laughing at her and taunting the crowd, thinking of all the divas in the locker room she bounced to her feet as Carlito turned. Lexi went for a chop but Carlito backed off, not wanting to be on the receiving end of any chops. Lexi grabbed a side headlock, which Carlito countered by sending her to the ropes but she bounced straight back with a shoulder block. Suddenly she went for a DDT but Carlito gave her a forearm to the gut, forcing her to release the hold.

Lexi smiled at Carlito who at a look of surprise on his face at the wrestling ability she showed. Suddenly, Carlito ran at Lexi, who caught him with a sidewalk slam. Carlito slid out of the ring to recover but quickly re-entered and went for a right hand, which Lexi blocked and returned with one of her own. Carlito quickly gave Lexi a thumb to the eye and followed up with a Russian leg sweep. Grabbing her legs, he attempted to lock in a sharpshooter but Lexi kicked him in the gut and swept his legs out from underneath him. Getting to her feet, she climbed to the top turnbuckle as Carlito stood up. When he turned she leaped off the turnbuckle and performed a hurricanrana, she went for the cover but only got a two count.

Lexi attempted a clothesline but Carlito stopped her with an elbow to the face. He then performed a spine buster and went for the pin but Lexi kicked out at two. Carlito immediately went back to work on Lexi, he gave her a kick to the gut and attempted to give her a suplex but Lexi countered and landed on her feet and slammed him to the floor. Carlito stood up and picked Lexi up and threw her out of the ring, he slid out and tried to throw her into the ring post but she reversed it and sent him crashing to the steps, she quickly rolled into the ring and used the spare time to regain her breath.

Carlito stormed into the ring and went for a clothesline, which Lexi ducked under and chopped him. She gave him a DDT and set up for her finishing move, which she had named the Liverpool Leap. As Carlito stood up she bounced off the ropes behind him and jumped, bouncing off the top rope on the opposite side, performed a complete back flip in the air and used her weight to slam Carlito to the floor. It was a modified moonsault; she went for the cover 1,2,3.

"Here is your winner LEXI" Lillian's' voice announced around the arena. Chris Kay held her arm in the air, a big grin plastered on Lexis face. She rolled out of the ring, slapping a few fans hands. As she reached the top of the ramp, she turned and blew a kiss to Carlito who was furious in the ring.

* * *

Making her way back stage, Lexi was greeted by the ecstatic divas and Eugene who all hugged her and gave her their congratulations. She went to the locker room and showered and changed before going to catering for something to eat. She sat down in a quiet corner of the room, knowing that all eyes were on her and not because of her win against Carlito. She concentrated on her food, occasionally looking up to check the monitor to see what match was on.

"Hey girlie, impressive match out there." Ashley took a seat opposite her and smiled.

"Thanks Lee, Carlito was expectin' a quick win. I gave him a bit more than he could handle." Lexi grinned half-heartedly. Ashley looked at her sympathetically before helping herself to the food that Lexi had just pushed away.

"Have you talked to him?" Lexi looked at Ashley who was focused on her food.

"Kinda, he came to me before and tried to apologize but it was right before me match and I needed to focus, I told him that we'd talk after his match then he told me good luck and left. I'm just waitin' for his match to be done so…." Lexis' voice broke and Ashley looked up to see tears trickling down her face. Ashley opened her mouth to speak but couldn't think of anything to say.

"I'm waitin' for his match to be done so I can ask him why he over-reacted and why he kissed Leyla."

"He kissed Leyla!" Ashley yelled in disbelief. Looking round, Ashley gave an apologetic smile before looking at Lexi who was wiping away her tears.

"Yeah, last week. I was in the parking lot an' he came out with her and looked straight at me then kissed her." She told her, attempting to stop a fresh wave of tears.

"Girl, I may not be able to wrestle but just say the word and I will kick his ass for you sweetie." Lexi gave a small laugh and ran her hand trough her now loose hair.

"Thanks but if he pisses me off too much I'll revert him to stump." Ashley laughed and looked at the monitor, Lexi followed her vision and saw it was time for John's match. As she watched, all the events building up to this match were shown and she saw herself on there during the battle of the bands, when she was filling in as referee, when she was at ringside during the handicap match and her all time favourite, punching Chris Jericho square in the face.

"Damn that had to hurt him," Ashley said, laughing. Lexi rolled her eyes and focused on the monitor where the match was about to begin. Lexi blocked out everything and everyone around her as she watched the match. Although she had tried to convince herself that she didn't care about John she was still gasping and biting her nails throughout the match. Her most worrying moment came when Jericho had the Walls locked in for over a minute, but she almost jumped up and down in delight when John finally got the three count.

Looking to Ashley who grinned at her, Lexi stood and then made her way slowly to his locker room, which she found empty. As she sat down she knocked his bag off the bench, cursing under her breath she picked it up as something else fell out of it.

Picking the item up she turned it over and found it was a picture of her and John when they had attended a house show. John had been sat on a chair and Lexi had come up behind him and covered his eyes, John had grabbed her hands and pulled them down, the force sent her forward leaning against the chair. Her cheek was pressed against his and Ashley had told them to smile before taking the picture. Smiling, Lexi placed it back in the bag and continued to wait.

* * *

"Hey." Lexi nearly fell off the bench in fright to when Johns' voice startled her. John walked over to the bag next to her and began taking clothes from his bag to change into. Lexi stood up and walked to the other end of the locker room before turning and folding her arms across her chest.

"Talk." John looked at her before sighing and sitting down.

"Last week I was an asshole. I completely over-reacted over an innocent conversation and was a jealous idiot. This past week has killed me as I haven't seen you or spoken to you. I've missed you so much and all I can do is apologise for what I've done and hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Looking into Johns' eyes, she saw that he was sincere however there was still one thing that Lexi wanted him to explain.

"What about Leyla?" At the mention of her name, John put his head in his hands. After a few minute of silence, John looked Lexi dead in the eyes and spoke.

"That was a huge mistake. She's gone now, she left last week after RAW, after you drove off I pushed her off and she just left. I only did it to make you jealous but it was stupid and immature. I am so, so sorry I never meant to hurt you and I know it's probably useless saying it now but I was being so childish last week and I've been tryin' all week to phone you but you ain't been answerin' and you've avoided me at the house shows. Please, please forgive me."

During his speech John had stood up and was now standing in front of her holding both of her hands. As much as she tried to control them, the tears began to flow down Lexis' face.

"You really hurt me you know. I almost crashed on the way back to the hotel coz' I couldn't see through my tears. I never slept a wink coz' my mind was filled with thoughts of you. When I heard the rest of the roster talkin' 'bout it I went to a different hotel further away." Lexi took a deep breath and tried unsuccessfully to stop the flow of tears.

"I searched everywhere for you. I asked everyone, went all over the place, I asked everyone even Eric who took great pleasure in my pain." Lexi met his eyes and saw the raw emotion in them.

"I accept your apology, and I hope we can go back to being whatever we were before this whole thing. What were we?" Lexi asked, John sighed.

"Thank you for acceptin' the apology and as for what we were, I have no idea. But maybe we can talk about it tonight over some food?" John asked hopefully. Lexi giggled slightly before using her hands to wipe her face.

"You always find a way to bring food into things don't you," when he nodded she laughed, "Ok, but first you need to have a shower coz' you're all sweaty and I ain't goin' out with you like that."

"Ok, imma go take a shower, just don't go anywhere ok." With that he turned and went into the bathroom. Lexi laughed and sat on the bench and watched happily as Batista successfully defend his World Heavyweight Title. When John came out he grabbed his bag used his other arm to put around Lexis' shoulders. They made a quick stop at the divas locker room where she picked up her bag and told a waiting Christy and Ashley that she would call them. She then returned to John who put his arm around her shoulders and Lexi put hers around his back. They then strolled out together, both happy that their argument was settled and they could finally talk about their relationship.


	7. Realisations

**A/N:** Hey peeps I'd like to say a big thanks to everyone who reviewed. I know this chapter is a week late but I got sick again and can't seem to shake it off. THIS IS IMPORTANT; I AM CHANGING LEXI'S HEIGHT TO 5 FOOT 5. Thanks to all who reviewed and I'll try to have this weeks RAW up very soon. I don't own anyone or anything from Finding Nemo, you'll understand when you read. Anyway on with chapter 7 of Surviving.

* * *

Lexi and John walked into The Hampton Coliseum with side by side, discussing events of the night before. All eyes were on them as they made their way down the corridor talking about what had turned out to be an exciting Summer Slam.

"Ok, ok lets agree to disagree ok. You think that Benoit's win was easy and I think it was impressive." John shook his head refusing to get into another discussion about it.

"Ok we'll just avoid that subject and bring up another one. How the hell did you learn to wrestle like that?" Lexi looked at John with raised eyebrows.

"Just like everyone else, by training and workin' hard." Lexi told him, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. John rolled his eyes at her and smiled.

"Ok your finisher, how the hell did you pull that off? It takes some wrestlers years to learn how to do a simple moon sault but you; you bounce of the top rope and do one.

What's that all 'bout?" Lexi laughed and patted him on the arm; she opened the divas locker room door and replied.

"It's all 'bout me." John laughed and carried on to his own locker room. As she entered the divas locker room, Lexi was surprised to see Ashley sitting alone and Torrie and Candice sitting together.

"What the hell are you two doin' here?" The divas looked up and smiled at her, Torrie walked over and gave her a hug.

"Hey great match last night, I meant to come and find you before you left to congratulate you again. To answer your question there was another trade, two divas from each show switched so here we are." Torrie smiled and sat back down next to Candice. Lexi suddenly realised something.

"Hey, if you two are here, then who went to SMACKDOWN?" At this Ashley indicated the empty space by her locker, which was usually occupied by Christy. Lexis mouth fell open in shock and she sat down on the bench.

"Christy?" When Ashley nodded Lexi sighed, "I can't believe this, who else went?"

"Stacy" Lexi cursed under her breath. She hadn't even been able to say goodbye to her two friends. The two newest additions to the locker room smiled sympathetically and left the room. When they had left Ashley poked her head out the door and then shut it and began pacing around the locker room. Lexi raised her eyes at her friend's strange behaviour and waited for an explanation.

"Whatever you do, don't trust them. Don't tell them things that you want to keep private and don't let them get too close to John." Ashley kicked the bench and growled in frustration.

"Err, ok, why shouldn't I trust them, why shouldn't I tell them things and why keep them away from John?" Lexi inquired. Ashley looked around before pulling up a chair in front of Lexi.

"Because before you came in I heard them talking, I think that they thought that I was asleep, but I was just resting. They were talking about you, saying that you thought that you were the big it and that they were going' to bring you down a notch. They said they were going' to get your trust and dish any dirt they found out and they were going' to deal with your thing with you and John." Ashley stared at Lexi hard who nodded thoughtfully.

"Ok then, I'll keep an eye on them, and I'll speak to John, he'll understand and probably want me to go kick hell out of them." Lexi chuckled and Ashley smiled.

"Speaking of John, what went down with you two last night? Everybody has been talking about it and too many people have asked me what happened but I couldn't tell them anything, so spill it." Ashley waited impatiently as Lexi tried to think of a way to describe the previous night.

"Well, we went to a little diner and talked about us but we didn't solve anythin'. The diner was closin' so we went back to the hotel, and I slept on the couch while he slept on the bed. We woke up in the morning and played on the X-Box until we had to get ready for our flight. We didn't really decide on anythin' about us like what we are, are we friends or what. I dunno, I guess we just gorra see how things go." Lexi smiled and stood up with Ashley. The both left the room and made their way to catering to find the guys. Sure enough, when they entered John, Eugene, Big Show and Maria.

They both sat down and Lexi found herself sat between Big Show and John.

"Hey there sweetie, how's my little spitfire doin'?" Lexi smiled up at Show who looked down at her.

"I'm fine big man yourself?" Show patted her on her shoulder with his giant hands.

"Can't complain." Lexi smiled and turned back to the main conversation, which was about Hogan vs. HBK the previous night. She was paying attention to what Ashley was saying when someone wrapped their arms around her from behind, the conversation stopped as everyone looked at the owner of the arms but Lexi couldn't see so she simply sat and waited for that person to speak.

"Well Miss Andrews, have you thought any more about the offer to give me a massage yet?" Lexi shuddered as she felt the pulse in Robs' stomach pump against her back and felt his breath against her neck. She looked to John and mouthed help to him, John thought for a minute and then pull his chair closer to Lexi's.

"Sorry old chum, this lovely lady is already giving me a massage. Hard luck old chap." John said in is best English accent, which happened to be the worst that Lexi had ever heard. The whole table did their best to suppress their laughs. Rob stepped back and John immediately put his arm around Lexi who moved closer to him and turned so her shoulder was under his and she had her back to him.

"Well then I guess I'll have to wait until you do not need one." Rob said smugly. John sighed and Lexi rose and fell with the movement.

"Well sir, I will always be in need of a massage from this charming young lady." John told him, once again attempting an English accent but failing miserably, much to the amusement of those who were watching. Rob narrowed his eyes before huffing and storming out of the room. The stars just watched him go all hoping that he would fall over.

"See ya later dude." Lexi called after him in a high-pitched voice, imitating Finding Nemo. The entire table burst out in hysterical laughter, partly at Robs huffing and partly at Johns' bad accent. For Lexi it was the accent, in all her life she had never heard such a bad impression of an English accent. When everyone had calmed down, the stars began talking about times when they had been hit on by creeps or in the guys' case, hookers. They also talked about chat-up lines that had been used on them.

"Ok, ok, you can never respond to chat-up lines so that you can put whoever said it off." Big Show said.

"Whoa, for every chat-up line there's always a way to counter it into a put down or insult or whatever." Lexi argued.

"Ok then I'll use a chat-up line on you and you have to find a way to counter it." Show said, Lexi nodded in agreement and waited.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put U and I together." Show said. Lexi smiled.

"Really? Coz' if I could rearrange it I'd put F and U together." Lexi replied. The stars chuckled lightly and Show frowned.

"Ok, did it hurt when you fell out of heaven?" He asked her.

"Did it hurt when you got kicked out of hell?" Lexi answered. The people surrounding the table laughed as Big Show admitted defeat, then stood up and left the table for his match. One by one the stars left until it was just Lexi and Ashley.

Looking up to the monitor, Lexi saw Candice and Torrie making their way to the ring and call Ashley out for her first RAW appearance as an official diva. Lexi looked at Ashley, confused about the reason she was being called. Ashley made her way out as John re-entered the room, making Lexi laugh when he told her of his run in with Eric. She watched the events in the ring closely and gasped in horror when the two newest additions attacked Ashley. Without hesitating, Lexi jumped up and sprinted towards the ramp.

Torrie and Candice were celebrating in the ring when they saw a fuming Lexi racing to the ring, they quickly got out when she slid in. The two made their way up the ramp while Lexi helped Ashley to her feet. Lexi helped Ashley backstage and firstly took her to the divas locker room, but when she heard Torrie's and Candice's voices took her to the next empty one she found. Telling Ashley to stay still, Lexi made her way back to the divas locker room, picking up John on the way for back up.

When she arrived she strolled in without knocking and immediately went to her bags and began looking through them as if she was searching for something, pulling out a bottle of water she then sat and began responding to a text on her mobile. She could feel the two divas staring at her but wasn't bothered, if they were stupid enough to attack her then she would deal with them, if they attacked her from behind then John was waiting outside listening closely, he would be in there immediately to help her.

"Excuse me sweetie, why are you here?" Lexi looked up to see Candice and Torrie eyeing her suspiciously. Lexi looked around the locker room, as if she was looking for whomever they were talking to.

"You talkin' to me?" Lexi asked.

"Yes we're talking to you, now what are you doing in here?" Candice demanded.

"This is the divas locker room." Lexi told them, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The two gave her dirty looks before getting up, walked over to her and looked down on her. Lexi stood up but the two divas towered over her, they were both two inches taller than her but the three-inch heels they were wearing made them a full five inches taller than her. Lexi, however, was not intimidated at all; she could and would stand up for herself and if that meant she got the crap kicked out of her, which was highly unlikely considering who she was looking at, then she would go down fighting.

"I don't think you realise who you are talking to missy, I am…" But Lexi cut Torrie off.

"No, it's you who doesn't realise who they're talkin' to, coz' if you did you wouldn't be standing' in front of me tryin' badly to intimidate me. Don't make me remind you what I'm capable of." Candice and Torrie looked at her and then started giggling.

"Why don't you show us what you're capable of then, that is if you're not too scared?" Candice said in a mocking voice before joining Torrie in her laughter. Lexi smiled at the two divas who were beside themselves with laughter. Lexi then wiped the smile off her face in a microsecond and kicked Torrie in the stomach and punched Candice, Lexis' fist connecting with Candice's' jaw. Lexi delivered a DDT to Torrie just as John came bursting through the door, he stood and watched as Lexi grabbed hold of Candice and flung her across the room straight into the lockers. Lexi then grabbed hers and Ashley's' bags and walked out of the locker room with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Whoa, Shawty," Lexi turned as John jogged up behind her and took on of the bags, "What the hell was that all 'bout?"

"They asked me to show them what I was capable of, so I did." Lexi smiled before entering the locker room, finding Ashley watching the monitor.

"What took so long?" Ashley asked. Lexi smiled and John dumped the bags on the floor.

"Shawty decided to have a little fun, that fun, however, was kickin' ass." Lexi shrugged and sat down, John following suit. Ashley said nothing before chuckling quietly to herself, which turned into hysterical laughter. The other two superstars exchanged looks of confusion before eyeing the diva search winner suspiciously. John looked at the monitor and stood up. He waved to the two women before leaving the locker room to find somewhere quiet to prepare for his match, Ashley wishing him good luck through her laughter and Lexi telling him to have fun.

Ashley eventually calmed down but didn't say why she was laughing so much. The two watched as Jericho made his way to the ring and then rolled their eyes as he hugged Bischoff. They then watched as John made his way down the ramp with a bandage on his leg that he hadn't been wearing before. Ashley saw the look of concern on Lexis' face and came up with a plan.

"Um, Lex," Lexi looked at her, " You and John aren't dating are you?" Lexi looked at Ashley with an unreadable expression on her face.

"No, why?" Lexi asked, curiously.

"It's just that I got a call from Leyla yesterday and she wanted to know whether he was free game or what." Ashley told her, she got the reaction she wanted as she saw Lexi struggle to keep her anger under control.

"Free game?" Lexi smiled bitterly, "Whatever floats her boat."

"Actually I think I'll tell her that he's taken coz' he certainly floats my boat." Ashley said with a smile. At this Lexi whipped her head round to stare at Ashley, opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish. Ashley smiled at her and looked at the monitor.

"I mean come on, look at that body, who wouldn't want that. And as you're taking to much time over him I may as well get in on the game." At this, Lexi stood up and grabbed Ashley round the neck. Ashley did nothing but smile at Lexi.

"What the hell are you smilin' at?" Lexi growled.

"You are the dumbest person I know. You're so blind you don't even see what's right in front of you." Lexi released her hold on Ashley but stayed standing in front of her.

"What are you talkin' 'bout?" Ashley sighed in frustration.

"For heavens sake Lex you are stupid. It's obvious to everyone else except you and him. You really like John." Lexi stood in silence, processing the words that had just come out of Ashley's' mouth.

"Not only that but he really likes you as well, anyone can see it," Ashley insisted and looked at Lexi who was still in deep thought.

"You need to tell him how you feel before someone else muscles in" Lexi sat down and put her head in her hands. Suddenly, something occurred to Lexi about what Ashley just said.

"You don't like him do you? And Leyla never called either did she? You just said that to watch how I reacted." Ashley nodded and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I had to see how you felt. It's pretty obvious now how you feel." Ashley purposely didn't say how Lexi felt so that Lexi would finally admit it out loud.

"To see how I feel," Lexi muttered quietly to herself, "How do I feel? I've always liked him, the attraction's there; it's plain to see. But there's somethin' else but I can't put me finger on." Lexi was speaking more to herself than to Ashley so the diva search winner simply carried on watching the match, in which Cena was locked in for the Walls of Jericho. Lexi was thinking about her feelings, even though Ashley had said to Lexi that she was in love with John she still needed to admit to herself.

Lexi knew that her feelings were complicated but she also knew that she needed to sort them out quickly before, like Ashley said, anyone else muscled in on John. She thought of the time when she wasn't speaking to John, the sleepless nights knowing that he was looking for her. All the times she had just wanted to call him and say she was sorry for whatever had made him angry with her. She also though of the times where they had just been content to sit and talk about anything, or the times when they had sat in a comfortable silence together, each doing their own thing but knowing that if they weren't together it would be less enjoyable.

She also though about the times when they had come to each others aid, like when she had filled in as referee, her match against Jericho and his handicap match. They were so close and she hadn't even realised it. She knew that if things had been different and she hadn't got to know him as well as she had then her time in the WWE would definitely be less interesting, less fun and certainly less eventful. That was when The Undertakers words came back to her "_In your heart you know whom you can fight for, you know who can be your life-jacket, he can pull you out of this pool and make you be you again."_ She realised that The Undertaker wasn't just talking about her and John's argument, but her and John's entire relationship. All of a sudden she saw things clearly and she knew what she had to do. She looked to Ashley who was still concentrating on the match.

"I really like John." Ashley whipped her head round in surprise when Lexi spoke and then smiled at her friend.

"Well tell him." She advised her.

"I will after his match." Lexi said, feeling like she was the happiest woman on earth, that feeling increased when she saw John win. She felt pity for Jericho when he was fired but was glad that John was staying. All the positive feelings very quickly turned into negative ones when Kurt Angle attacked him from behind. The two women watched in horror as Angle decimated John as Eric declared him the number one contender for the title. When she had regained her senses Lexi sprinted towards the ramp entrance, she arrived just in time to see Mike Chioda helping John backstage, immediately Lexi went to Johns other side and helped him to the trainers room and lay him down on the trainers table.

She then stepped back as the trainer examined his back, which had been put into the Walls of Jericho for over a minute on two consecutive nights and had then been subject to a vicious Angle Slam. When the trainer had finished, Lexi was still waiting with her and Johns bags beside her, Ashley had brought them in and told Lexi that she was leaving. John hadn't moved off the table and had his eyes closed in pain, Lexi sighed and sat in a space on the table and hesitantly took his hand in hers. He opened his eyes, smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"I seem to be spending a hell of a lot of time in here lately." John said, cracking a small smile, Lexi grinned and nodded slowly her smile fading as she tried to think of a way to tell John how she felt without sounding like a complete nutcase. Taking a deep breath she began to speak.

"You know last night when we went out to talk and never really got round to talkin' 'bout what we should have," John nodded, "I wanna have that talk now."

"Why don't we wait 'til we get back to the ho…" John began but Lexi cut him off.

"No, if we wait then I'll lose me bottle and won't be able to tell you then I'll keep...keep…drowning," John looked at her like she had completely lost it but Lexi carried on, "For some time now I've been confused as to how to define our relationship, are we friends or what. We've been dancing round the subject for far too long and I'm sick of it. While your match was on, Ashley helped me realise that what I felt for you was a hell of a lot more than friendship, I couldn't define it at first but after thinkin' it through and remembering some wise words of advice that were given to me, I finally came to a realization. I realised that when we go out together I don't wanna go out as friends I wanna go out as a couple. I wanna be able to tell people what we are to each other, instead of telling them that I don't know and quickly changin' the subject. The feeling's I have for you are so overwhelming I can't be near to you sometimes. Really, what I'm tryin' to say John is that I really like you."

Lexi looked down at their joined hands and waited for him to speak. She felt him move into a sitting position and gently pushed her chin up so she met his eyes.

"You are by far the most annoying, outspoken, stubborn, the loudest and the craziest person I know," Lexi looked at John with fear and worry in her eyes, "But you are also the funniest, smartest, strongest, wittiest and most beautiful person I have ever met and I love you for every single one of those reasons, the first lot and the second. When people ask me to describe you I simply say that you're Lexi. There's no other way I can describe you. All those things you feel for me and want with me, I feel and want the exact same but obviously for and with you. I realised this during the week you weren't speakin' to me, I was gonna tell you at Summer Slam but we never got around to it. But the simple fact is that I really like you Lexi."

With that he pressed his lips against hers, Lexi snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. At the same time he put his arms around her back and pulled her in, deepening the kiss. When they eventually broke apart they were both smiling and Lexi laid her head on Johns' shoulder. A thought suddenly occurred to John.

"What would you have done if I'd have told you I didn't feel the same?" Lexi smiled but didn't move.

"Grabbed me bag, ran to the hotel, hid for a week and then put a transfer in to go to SMACKDOWN." She said with a small smile. John laughed lightly before looking at the clock on the wall.

"We need to get goin' how are you getting' back to the hotel?" Lexi frowned at his question.

"Well, I'm rooming' with Ashley and we drove here together but she's gone now so I dunno." Lexi told him.

"Where's your bike?" John questioned.

"In Ashley's', it's getting shipped to me apartment, when I get one. I'm staying' with Ashley now coz' Christy got transferred." John nodded as he pulled his shirt on.

"Well, I suppose you'll be ridin' with me then." Lexi smiled as they John opened the door, her smile quickly turned into a look of surprise as Shelton, Ashley, Maria and Eugene all came tumbling through the door and landed in a heap on the ground. Looking outside of the door Lexi saw Big Show leaning against the wall, trying to look innocent. The four scramble to their feet and smiled guiltily at the two stars who were waiting for an explanation.

"Hey, congrats on the whole getting' together." Shelton said with a small smile as the rest nodded in agreement. John raised his eyebrows and Lexi shook her head.

"If I wasn't so happy now I'd give you all hell. But seein' as I'm pretty happy right now, thanks man." Immediately, Ashley, Maria and Eugene hugged the two of them whilst Shelton and Big Show did the manly hug and then hugged Lexi.

"Well, we gotta bounce see you's at the house shows." Lexi said, the two then walked down the corridor and out to the parking lot hand in hand, both completely smitten with each other.


	8. Being Calm

**A/N: **Heya people, thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter. I know this chapter is late as well but the next RAW chapter will be up around Sunday but I go back to school so I'll be kinda busy as I'm going into year 10 so I'm starting me GCSE work. Due to school starting I have to start getting to bed earlier and I'm out most of the day so in future I will be doing chapters on the weekends. I know that this chapter is short but I should have chapter 8 up very soon. Anyway, on with chapter 7 of Surviving.

* * *

"Yes Dave…No Dave…But Dave…Ok Dave…DAVE!" Lexi laughed at the outraged tone of John's voice as he spoke to Dave Batista. The two had been talking for a while now and Lexi found it highly amusing, John however was becoming increasingly irritated due to the fact he was holding the phone between his shoulder and ear, carrying his bag, trying to put his pass to get in away and hold Lexi's hand at the same time. For what seemed like the thirtieth time since they had left the car, Lexi attempted to pull her hand away, allowing John to put the pass away and hold the phone properly and for the thirtieth time John squeezed her hand and frowned at her.

"Ok Dave…Yes Dave…I'll speak to you later Dave…Bye Dave." John sighed as he attempted to grab the phone with one of his hands. He eventually gave in and let go of Lexi's hand, put his pass and phone away before taking hold of Lexi's hand and continued walking down the corridor. Lexi suppressed her giggles before giving in to temptation and asking a question she had been dying to ask for some time.

"Was that Dave?" She began laughing again while John rolled his eyes.

"Not funny." He stated even though he had a smile on his face. Lexi stopped laughing but still had a huge smile on her face.

"He's such an old woman isn't he," She said causing John to laugh out loud, "Well he is. And what did he say that made you go DAVE!"

"Nothin' important." John said, but he turned a funny shade of red. Lexi nodded unconvinced but let the matter lie, deciding to ask Dave whenever she spoke to or saw him. They reached the divas locker room and arranged to meet later on in catering; John then gave her a light kiss before strolling down the corridor with a spring in his step. Lexi laughed to herself as she entered the room and found only two divas in there. One was Ashley who gave her a small wave and the other was a diva that Lexi had not had the chance to meet.

"You're Lexine Andrews aren't you." Lexi smiled and put her bag down.

"Yeah I'm Lexi, it's nice to meet you Victoria." The other woman simply nodded and left the room leaving Lexi and Ashley alone.

"Ooooooooook then. Hey Lee." Ashley smiled before continuing to text someone on her mobile Lexi sat down cross-legged on the bench and began to look around the room, trying to find some way to pass the time.

"Who ye textin'?" Ashley shook her head and carried on texting which made Lexi all the more curious, she shuffled closer to Ashley who in turn shuffled away, this carried on until they reached the end of the bench and Ashley fell off.

As she fell, Lexi grabbed the phone and sprinted out of the room, laughing hysterically. Ashley jumped up and raced after her calling her every name under the sun. Lexi looked back as she rounded a corner and crashed straight into a pile of cardboard boxes, which were thankfully empty. Ashley appeared from around the corner and tripped over a box sending her falling on top of Lexi. Hearing laughter the two looked up to see Shawn Michaels, Shelton, John and Big Show looking down at them. Lexi smiled and quickly moved away

"Evil witch." Ashley said while Lexi giggled insanely at her. She began reading the text but was disappointed when she discovered it was only finding out how Christy was doing on SMACKDOWN.

"Well look who it is Torrie." Lexi frowned at the sound of Candice's' voice. She went to step out in front of Show but another idea came to her and she stayed still. She poked Show to let him know what she was doing and he poked her back in understanding.

"Hey guys, hi John." Lexis' temper flared at the tone of Torrie's voice when she said John's name. Lexi took a quiet deep breath as the guys nodded at the two but keeping their eyes on Ashley and subtly on Lexi knowing that the two women were ready to pounce on the former SMACKDOWN divas.

"Where's Lexi tonight?" Candice asked "innocently". Lexi was tempted to punch the sugary voice out of the brunette's mouth.

"She's around." Ashley stated coldly. The two looked at her before turning back to look at the guys. Lexi tried not to laugh at Show who was swaying from side to side in time with music that was coming from the radio. Her laughter was soon stopped at Torrie's next sentence.

"So John are you up to anything tonight?" Torrie stepped forward and placed a hand on his arm, "Because I was wondering if you wanted to come out with me and Candice, I'm sure we could find some way to pass the night away couldn't we?"

"I'm pretty sure that his _girlfriend _wouldn't like that." Shawn said with a grin on his face. Lexi clenched her fists and waited for a response.

"A girlfriend, who? Since when?" Shock was evident in Candice's' voice when she spoke. It took all of Lexis' self-control not to step out and tell her exactly whom it was.

"Since last week and it's Lexi." Shelton said in a know-it-all voice.

"Well I've got to go, I'm on the Cabana, by." Shawn turned and left, smiling at Lexi who nodded at him as he left.

"Well, Lexi isn't all that all important and she's nothing compared to us. Come on John, you know deep down inside that we can show you a better time than she ever could. I bet you haven't even slept together yet have you? Don't tell me you're not tempted by our offer. Lets face it, it's not as if she could ever look as good as us, come on, she runs around in trousers that don't do anything for her figure and the tops she wears aren't exactly classy. She actually reminds me of a tramp."

At this Lexi snapped, she dodged around Big Show and tackled Torrie to the ground, Candice attempted to grab Lexi but Ashley grabbed hold of her and held her back. Lexi laid into the blonde before she felt herself lifted up and carried down the hall. She yelled and shouted until she was dumped unceremoniously on the floor in John's locker room.

"What did ye pull me off for?" She asked, pretty pissed off that she hadn't inflicted the damage she wanted to.

"Because I didn't want Bitchoff seeing you and putting' you in an unfair match or firing you." John told her and sat on the bench, Lexi sighed and nodded at Shelton, Ashley and an out of breath Shawn Michaels and Ric Flair. Lexi grabbed a bottle of water and sat sideways on his knee and leaned her head against his as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What happened to you two?" Shelton asked Ric and Shawn, the two veterans smiled and recounted the events of the Cabana, Ric and Shawn then left to take care of some business as the rest of the group watched as Big Show dominated his match and then all sat in horror as Snitsky attacked him from behind. Shelton and Ashley left to check on him leaving Lexi and John alone giving them the opportunity to make out for a while. Their session was cut short however as they watched Ashley's match.

"Where did she learn to do that?" John asked of Ashley's offensive moves.

"She told me she wanted to learn to wrestle so I started teaching her." Lexi said proudly. Her triumph was short-lived as Victoria hit the Widows Peak, Lexi jumped up and sprinted out of the locker room and headed for the ring. In the ring Torrie, Candice and Victoria were celebrating when they saw Lexi heading their way.

Immediately, Torrie and Candice left the ring but Victoria stayed, she wanted to see what the girl could do. Lexi slid into the ring and gave Victoria a shoulder block and followed up with a standing moonsault, but Victoria rolled out of the way and out of the ring but Lexi landed on her feet. The three made their way up the ramp while Lexi and Chris Kay checked on Ashley, they helped her backstage and into the trainer's room where Shelton, Show and John were.

Lexi excused herself and found a monitor by the ramp where she watched as Edge and Matt Hardy tried to kill each other. She all but screamed in horror when Matt did a Side Effect off the stage, she ran out to the scene and her legs almost buckled when she got there. The two men's bodies were tangled in all of the equipment and neither were moving. Lexi heard a small voice calling for help and looked around to see referee Jack Doan calling for help. Lexi knew that his voice was too quiet and that the medics wouldn't hurry unless it was a loud shout she took matters into her own hands and began using her very loud voice to yell for help.

"We need help! Hurry this is urgent we need to get them out of here now!" The crowd who had gone extremely quiet and were watching intently could hear Lexi's voice. The medics rushed out and began to work, as they wheeled Matt out Lexi was met by Shelton who offered to go with Matt to the hospital and promised to phone them.

When the ambulance had sped out of the arena Lexi caught sight of John on the monitor as he told the world that he saved money on his car insurance and Lexi grinned slightly.

She watched closely as Angle made his way out and informed John of his achievements, but looked on in confusion as John began saying that he was in over his head. She then relaxed as she heard the confident tone of the much-loved WWE champion pretty much telling Angle that he wasn't afraid.

She laughed when John turned his back to Angle and stuck his ass out but held her breath when Angle got the Ankle Lock in and breathed a sigh of relief when John kicked out of it. She smiled as she thought of all of the different things that John made her feel and she knew that she couldn't be any happier right now.

Her smile widened when she saw the reason for her happiness strolling down the corridor with and air of confidence about him. As soon as he approached, John swept her up in a bear hug and kissed the top of her head, without a word the two gathered their things and went back to the hotel, both knowing that they would probably get in trouble for leaving before the end of the show but neither caring as they had each other.


	9. She Will Survive

**A/N:** Heya, this chapter has been slightly edited, by about three words but i was re-reading it and it seemed a bit too dramatic to have Lexi nearly dying and stuff.

* * *

"Go Shawty it's your birthday we gonna party like it's your birthday we gonna sip bacardi like it's your birthday, and you we don't give a..."

"DAMN" The occupants of the room laughed as Lexi cut off John's singing.

"Ok then, and you know we don't give a _damn_ coz' it's your birthday" The stars laughed and then watched as Lexi and Maria battled it out in a game of limbo. All of the stars had been ordered to arrive at the arena an hour before the show started and leave half an hour after it had ended. Eric had ordered this, as he wasn't keen on people leaving the show before it had ended.

Lexi and John had apologized to their friends, as they knew that Eric had found out that they had left early. It was ten minutes until the show began and some of the stars had gathered together in a large locker room and had proceeded to play limbo. As Lexi and Maria were the smallest two they had been able to outlast the others. Maria attempted to get under the pole but it was too low and she slipped, Lexi needed to get under it to win, she folded herself over backwards and added a little shake for effect and shimmied right under and was declared the winner.

"Mmm, I have to go now, I have a match with Kurt Angle." The superstars wished Eugene luck and Lexi noticed John slip out of the room, she didn't say anything and kept watch on the monitor. She frowned as she saw Eugene tap out but Angle refusing to break the hold. She smiled as John came to the aid of Eugene but her smile was quickly replaced with a look of concern, anger and pain as Tomko nearly knocked John's head off. Lexi sprinted out of the room, raced down the halls and burst into the trainers room were John had just arrived, she immediately went to his side and held his hand as the trainer checked him over and stated that he had an extremely mild concussion and that he would probably need painkillers but nothing else. Lexi thanked the trainer and placed a kiss on John's hand.

"My head hurts." Lexi rolled her eyes at John's comment.

"Well duh. Ye head nearly got knocked off me loves, so it might hurt." John smiled at Lexis' sarcasm; he had become accustomed to it over the past few weeks. He was sure that it had been rubbing off on him as he found himself giving sarcastic remarks without thinking. He watched as she began fiddling with her necklace, something she often did when she had nothing else to do. The necklace was a gold chain with a small ruby Liver Bird hanging off it; her best friend had given her it on her 10th birthday.

There was an added air of mystery to the situation regarding the necklace, every time John asked about her friend; Lexi would quickly change the subject and begin talking about something else. John was determined to find out about the friend but didn't want to push Lexi; she would tell him when she was good and ready.

"John, did you hear that? Earth to John please respond." John looked up just in time to see a stagehand disappear out of the door. He looked around bewildered and Lexi laughed.

"You look like a lost puppy, but I'm guessing you didn't hear what Kevin said then. He said …"

"Who's Kevin?"

"The stagehand, he was telling us that you've gorra match tonight against Tyson Tomko." John nodded his head and stood up slowly. Lexi stood with him and they made their way to his locker room. John changed silently while Lexi looked on; John assumed that she was lost in thought. She was actually staring at John's body as he changed and trying not to drool.

"I'm comin' out with you." John sighed and shook his head.

"No way, it's too danger…" John began but Lexi cut him off.

"Don't you dare tell me it's too dangerous when you know I ain't gonna listen. I'm comin' out with you. Even if I have to stand at the top of the ramp and watch, I'm comin'." Lexi looked at John with a defiant look and he slowly nodded.

"Ok," he conceded, "But if anything goes down that you can't handle get your ass outta there and get help. Lets go." The two then stood and mad their way to the entrance as Tomko made his way down to the ring. As he walked, John realised that the fans didn't know that he and Lexi were together, a plan formed in his mind to show the whole world how they felt.

They made their way out and John carried on to the ring leaving Lexi at the top. She watched the match on edge, she could hear parts of the ringside commentary and was very tempted to go and punch Coach in his big mouth. She nearly jumped in the air when John got the shoulder block in and began picking up some momentum. She actually did jump up in the air when John won, she yelled in delight as he celebrated and made his way up to the ramp. He picked her up and swung her around before setting her down, she grabbed his arm and raised it in the air, he grinned down at her before pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

The crowd went nuts, as they broke apart. Lexi smiled up at John when something hit them both hard in the back of the head and sent them both flying to the steel floor, Lexi's head colliding hard with the steel, she looked up in a daze to find Kurt Angle ripping at Johns face. She struggled to her feet and cried out in alarm as Angle rammed John's head into the side of the Titan Tron.

She stumbled forward, placing herself between Angle and John and shoved Angle as hard as she could. He staggered back a few paces before straightening up and walking towards her with a purpose, Lexi walked back slowly but Angle leaped forward and grabbed her by the neck. She clawed at his hands but he was too strong, behind him she could see John slowly getting up, she tried to call out but the grip around her throat was too tight.

From the corner of her eye she could see the crowd screaming in anger and rage at the fact that he would lay his hands on her. Suddenly she felt herself picked up and held high in the air by her neck and legs, she looked at the steel floor bracing herself for what was to come but it didn't happen. Angle began walking and stopped on the edge of the stage, she looked down in horror at the tables, chairs and other equipment that were piled out of the way down there. Everything became a blur as she felt herself flying through the air and then it all went black.

John looked up just in time to see Angle fling Lexi off the stage, he froze in shock which gave Angle the time he needed to get to John and continue his assault. The world tipped as he was given a vicious Angle Slam, he automatically stiffened and yelled in pain as Angle stood over him. Minutes later he was surrounded by referees and the trainer but he pushed them off and made his way to were the ramp was lower and went as quickly as he could to where Lexi was surrounded by trainers, referees and EMT's.

He found an open space by her head and got as close to her as he could, what he saw nearly made him sick. Lexi had landed on a table that had been covered in equipment back first. Her body was twisted around unused cameras and chairs, most of her upper body was covered in blood from two massive gashes on her head and shoulder, and she was completely unconscious and unmoving. The EMT's had attached a neck brace and carefully got her onto a stretcher and wheeled her out of the arena and into the ambulance.

John immediately clambered in afterwards and gently took hold of her hand as they drove. When they reached the hospital they rushed her through a set of doors and took him to check the two of them in. He allowed himself to be checked over and then returned to the waiting room until he heard some news.

"Here you go man." John jumped slightly and looked up and blinked to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. Stood in front of him were Shelton, Show, Ashley and one of the last people he expected to be there.

"Are you gonna take the shirt or not?" John accepted the shirt that his friend was holding out for him and put it on. He stood up and greeted the three RAW superstars who then went to find out what was going on and get some food and drinks. The remaining star stayed with John and after checking that no one was around pulled him into a tight hug. John felt all of the emotion of the past few hours welling up inside of him and felt the tears rolling down his cheeks. His close friend tightened the hug and comforted him, as you would do for your sibling.

"I'm so scared. When I saw her go over I…I… I dunno, I just watched and hoped that by some miracle that she hadn't gone down and that there was a ledge or she would just magically float back up. I just feel so helpless knowin' that she's somewhere getting worked on an' I can't see her or be near her coz' some guy who doesn't even know her or me said so." John pulled away and sat down, the other man sitting beside him.

"How come you're here anyway?" Johns' companion stretched out and tried to get comfy.

"I was watching and when I saw what happened I called Shelton, he told me where you were gonna be and I came. I knew you would probably need a lot of support."

"Thanks, I know you've probably got better things to do but I really appreciate you being here Dave." The World Heavyweight Champion gave a small smile and looked around.

"I know you probably don't want to be asked this but how bad is it? All I saw was equipment, EMT's, you and a hell of a lot of blood." Dave watched his friend pale at the description he had just heard and Dave cursed himself inwardly. John opened his eyes and Dave was shocked by the coldness in them.

"When I got down there she was lying funny, I don't know how she landed but her body was twisted around all the junk down there. She had a cut on her head but I couldn't see where I think it was near her hairline, she had another cut on her shoulder but I think that a piece of metal had been stuck in there and had been taken out. She was unconscious all the way here." Dave sat in horror as he heard how severely Lexi was hurt. He hadn't really got to know her having only met her once at Summer Slam but that was only for a few minutes while he passed a message to her.

He did, however know John and he knew that this girl was special. He had watched her in the ring and was impressed by her talent but he also heard John's voices when he spoke about her and the look on his face when she was mentioned. It was obvious how John felt about her and from what he had seen when Lexi was at ringside, he knew she felt the same. Looking up he saw Ashley, Shelton and Big Show approach, informing the two men that they hadn't been able to find out anything.

"Excuse me, are you here with a Miss Andrews?" John leaped out of his chair and stood in front of the tired looking doctor.

"Yes we are. How is she? Can we see her?" John almost grabbed hold of the man and shook him to get some answers.

"Yes you can see her but not all at once and I think that I had better tell you her condition before you go in." The doctor indicated for them to sit and they complied and waited until he spoke.

"Lexine is seriously injured and her status is very unstable. I have been informed that she landed on her back onto a lot of heavy equipment. Whatever she fell on has seriously damaged her back and spine. She sustained other injuries as well, a broken wrist, a large slice on her head which has been stitched, a piece of metal gave her a deep gash across her shoulder, she also has a sprained ankle, several cracked ribs, a broken jaw and she has a lot of bruising. Her back is the main source of concern; the damage is so severe that she may be permanently paralysed. Whether or not this will happen depends entirely on the next forty-eight hours. There was slight internal bleeding but that is no longer a problem. She has been slipping in and out of consciousness ever since we put her into a room."

"Have you told her yet?" Ashley asked, with tears in her eyes.

"We wished to know whether you want to tell her or if you wanted us to. But I must warn you, even if she does walk the chances of her ever wrestling again are very slim." The doctor looked around at the stars and his eyes fell on John who was staring into space.

He gave a sympathetic look to the young man who obviously cared for this young woman a great deal. He wasn't a huge fan of wrestling but it was put on the small televisions in the waiting room and he often found himself taking glances at it or watching it on his break. He had been on his break that night when he watched the young wrestler as she had been flung off the stage and lay unmoving. He felt great sympathy for all of the stars and understood that they were like family as they were constantly on the road together.

"I'll tell her." The doctor looked at John and nodded indicating that he should follow him.

"Your friends can come in later but only if she is feeling up to it, we can't be sure how she will react to the news. She will either want to know everything or nothing, most people react like that. The fact that even if she walks, she probably won't wrestle again will hit her hard. Now are you sure you understand what I told you about her injuries and status." John nodded looked at the door they were stood outside.

"Remember, it is up to you if you tell her everything. Also remember that the next forty-eight hours will be crucial. You've got as long as you need." With that the doctor patted him on his arm and walked down the hall and disappeared from sight.

John took a deep breath and entered the room, closing the door quietly. He looked at the bed and his heart broke, Lexi was sitting up stiffly, strapped to the bed, to prevent moving. Her hair was tousled around her head, bruises were visible from were he stood and her breathing was uneven. He approached the bed, pulled a chair up close and gently held her hand. He then stood and placed a light kiss on her head, he then returned to his sitting position and watched her sleep.

"Do I have a telly on me 'ead or something?" Lexi whispered, John smiled and pulled closer to her.

"Hey Shawty, we're having another limbo competition, you gonna defend your title?" Lexi smiled and tried to move, but when she found she couldn't, opened her eyes and looked down in confusion.

"They're bed straps." John stated, just to break the silence.

"Duh. But why 'ave I got them on? Do they think I'm gonna run away or something'?" John didn't smile and knew that he had to tell her. He looked up but stopped at her neck when he saw bruises there, in the shape of a hand. He swore lightly and brushed her hair out of her face, wincing when he saw the bruises and large bandage on her hairline.

"Shawty, the doctor came to see us before you came in and he told me all the stuff that's wrong with you. You ain't gonna like it but all I ask is that you let me speak coz' I know it's gonna be hard to hear but it's also hard to say." Lexi nodded the best she could and John took a deep breath.

"Ok, you've got a broken wrist, sprained ankle, cracked ribs, bruising internally and externally everywhere, the cut on your head, the gash on your shoulder which only needed stitches thankfully, a broken jaw so it probably hurts to talk and slight internal bleeding but they fixed that up when they brought you in." Lexi blinked and waited, knowing that he had more to say.

"Your back is an entirely different thing. You landed on it and the damage is excessive, you may be permanently paralysed but the next forty-eight hours will decide that. If you do walk again the chances that you wrestle again are slim to none." John watched as Lexi looked at the bed and then beck at him, he was surprised to see tears flowing down her face. He quickly stood and hugged her the best he could and placed light kisses on her head.

"Why me? Once was bad enough but again, that's just cruel." John looked at Lexi in confusion and sat down, he waited until she had calmed down before asking.

"What do you mean…?" But Lexi cut him off.

"I'll tell you but you've got to promise me you won't interrupt me or tell anyone."

"I promise." John said solemnly.

"When I was thirteen I was walking home with me mate, Kelly, from a rehearsal for a dance show we were organising an' performin' in. We were goin' the usual way home when we were jumped from behind. They beat us up and left us there but someone came by and phoned an ambulance.

I was paralysed for five months and had to learn to walk again. Kelly died, we were best friends since we were born, the only thing I have of her is photos and me necklace. Yeah, she was that friend. I was in a wheel chair for the funeral; I was so helpless that it almost destroyed me. I decided never to be helpless again. I helped others and ensured that no one helped me. I missed the dance show and missed life. I hated it and I don't think I could cope if I had to be like this again."

John leant forward and kissed her gently, making sure he didn't hurt her. He stroked her head and she looked to the door. John turned to see Show, Dave, Shelton and Ashley peeking through and indicated that they could come in. The stars entered and one by one took a chair by the bed.

"So you're the nutty diva I've been told about. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Dave held his hand out, realised his mistake and took it back and placed a kiss on her cheek. Lexi smiled and the stars took this cue to begin conversation. At about six in the morning a nurse informed them that a call had been made to the hospital by Mr. McMahon who had cancelled all John's appearances but the rest had to be in the next location for the house shows and SMACKDOWN for Dave. The four grumbled about this before saying their goodbyes and leaving the couple.

"You need some sleep." John looked up and smiled before dragging the chairs and putting together a makeshift bed for himself.

"I'm gonna get through this John," John was surprised by the fierce determination in Lexis eyes, "I'm gonna walk and I will wrestle. I didn't spend all my life wishing and dreaming and then training my hardest to have a few weeks in the spotlight. I can do this, I'm a fighter. I will survive."

"I know you will and I'll be there every step of the way for you," John kissed her and lay back down, " I love you Lexi."

"I love you too John." With that the couple fell asleep, knowing that they were in for a rough time but would face it head on together.


End file.
